The Shadow Of All Things
by throughthetrees
Summary: What happens when the shadow of all things, decide that all things must become its shadow instead, what happens when harry decides to take matters into his own hands rather then wait for help? pairings.love/lost action/drama P.S. what happens when the children of the D.A. become the ORDER.AU starts after year five.
1. In the beginning

**"The times they are changing"**

**EPISODE 1- In The Beginning**

** Voices echo through a hollow room in a medieval french castle... **

He is not one of us!" Snarled a sinister voice hidden behind a black pristine cloak.

"That much is obvious...boy", Growled the figure sitting directly across from him, draped in what looked like thousands of robes of the exact same colour as his counterpart; each layer slightly lighter than the former. The room seemed to be drowned in French decor and stretched on forever; at least it seemed to be so to the naked eye. Though the room was eloquent and madly beautiful, it lacked life.

The once cherry wood seemed decades old, in fact the only thing that reviled lustre was the chairs that sprouted from the very ground beneath them. The slightly older man that sat across from the "impatient one", a name he'd earned from his grandfather when he was just a child, although he loathed it, he recognized it as appropriate. "The impatient one" unconsciously let his eyes wonder upward, his head belonging to a bow beforehand.

The older man chuckled lightly, "In due time…" allowing his dark orbs for eyes to roll upwards, as if mocking the man that sat before him, until they rested on the majestic crown that resided on the top of his head.

"Uh...so what do YOU...? Propose we do old man?" Whispered the younger man, in defeat and contempt.

"You know…that thing that metaphorically kills all youth. "Said the older man almost laughing hysterically, yet somehow remaining immensely graceful. When he finally noticed the younger man's bewilderment, he sighed and said. "We wait..."

* * *

**In between places...**

"Where am I?...Pot-Potter!" Screamed a brave and yet terrified voice, submerged in the darkness of death. "Potter! Someone...Help me...Please...I don't know what to do...I'm...I'm lost...What...What is that BLOODY noise?" Frantically questioned a terrified voice trapped in complete darkness...

_"We have the answer to all your fears, Its short, it's simple, its crystal clear, its round about and it's somewhere here! Lost among our winnings." _Replied a choir of soft voices. Their voices reverberating through the dark musky place in response to the dire question of the former voice.

**Number 4 Private Dr.**

The raven haired boy awoke in cold sweats and warm tears. Wasn't it enough that Voldemort was torturing him due to his cursed scar his entire life (life to harry didn't really begin until his eleventh birthday)?Now he was having real night terrors. What unseen force hated him such, that it had the audacity to torture him in his slumber? As Harry sat up, he bit his lower lip in anger and frustration as if he was actually trying to figure out such a conundrum. To Harry's astonishment his entire shirt was sticking to him. After only a week of being cooped up and forgot about, and having seriously disturbed night terrors that had nothing to do with Tom, Harry was beginning to go barmy.

" At least Riddle's got the stones to face me!" Harry bellowed with such volume and hate he wouldn't be surprised if his lungs were bleeding internally. The next morning Harry awoke early, truthfully, he'd tried to get back to sleep a little while after his frantic dream-scape, but was utterly unsuccessful.

Harry decided back on the "express" that he would do little to annoy the Dursley's so he made his way to the kitchen so as to prepare breakfast for the whole lot of them. By the time Harry was finished, the Dursley's had already made their way to the kitchen with obscure faces.

"Sausages, bacon, baked beans, toast, eggs and I'm going for a walk" Stated Harry all at once, not even acknowledging their presence, leaving no room for argument...or so he thought.

"Oi! And what was that ruckus earlier? You gave your aunt a real scare you ingrate…You know if it wasn't for those freaks you call a social circle I would…" Vernon never got to finish his sentence. Harry walked over to him until he was an inch away from his nose.

"You 'gonna eat that?" Harry chuckled merrily, relishing in his uncle's obvious discomfort.

"Who am I kidding as if you care for your health?" Harry said sarcastically never allowing his eyes to veer from his massive target.

While he apprehended his uncle's slice of honey dew, before he strutted out the door, he sneered at him and his pathetic excuse for a family. But before he could even make it past the foyer, a terrifying scream echoed through Little Whinging.

Harry retrieved his wand out of the back of his jeans, (screw what people thought of such a hiding place, muggles placed their weapons there, and it looked extremely cool to Harry) and forced himself through the door despite his higher conscious pleading for him to remain within the safety of Private Drive.

Harry immediately knew something was wrong it was…still, cold, and too quiet for his liking. "Harry is that Ms. Figg? Flying!" Harry didn't need to turn around to know that the shadow he had been oblivious to (due to the scream) shakily posted behind him was Dudley.

"BLOODY HELL! What are those things around her?" cried Dudley. Harry simply could not believe what he was seeing his fresh honey dew fell to the ground as he noticed that…he'd been noticed.

"Shite" Whispered Harry.

"_No not HARRY! Please take me! TAKE ME! NOT HARRYYYY! PLEASE!" _Suppressed screams of that horrible Halloween night slowly penetrated Harry's mind. He couldn't have been standing there for long, although, it seemed like an eternity. He felt numb all over, no, that's not true, he felt…hopeless, not sad, not miserable, simply...hopeless. His eyes glazed over, he hadn't even noticed he had dropped his wand and was now facing down in the gutter of Private Dr., an inch away from being flogged (kissed) by one of Azkaban finest. "Oh Dodders no!"

"Leave 'em alone you fucking FREAK!" Dudley cried with tears streaming down his check, throwing his body into the dark figure only to fall to the pavement next to Ms. Figg's motionless figure. Harry snapped out of his stupor at the sight of Dudley's impending death and Petunia's shriek of horror.

Before Harry could find his wand, or reach his feet, he felt something massive rush past him. Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Harry fought his daze just in time to see Vernon shakily drop the bullets out of fear, only to fall to the ground in an attempt to reload his chrome revolver.

Harry hadn't noticed before but they sky was darker then the crudest oil any Arabian could cultivate, swimming with the dark souls that desired one's worst memories. Harry was overwhelmed, he could barely breath, it was already over and it didn't take Voldemort to finish him off like that fool of a so called "seer" Trelawney thought.

"Take it!" Pleaded Petunia eyes inflamed and puffy arm outstretched with a wand in her hand. Harry snatched it without further ado spun on his heel forcing his mind to locate his most precious memory but to no avail the darkness knew him well and desired his soul. J

ust when it seemed all was lost, Harry could hear Dudley's screams...of anger! Not fear, but anger! Then to his astonishment, Petunia grabbed his hand and wailed "_Please do something Harry_" that was the first time she'd used his name with such sombreness.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Roared Harry with all the force he could muster. Although, the spell was extremely advanced for a sixth year, it was not his first corporeal patronus, and if he ever landed himself in such situation again he prayed it was not his last. Since professor Lupin had taught him the spell he'd performed it well, but he'd never faced this many dementors before, it's as if they were waiting for something, until Prongs emerged in all of his glory…No not prongs, stags don't have wings.

To Harry's amazement a valiant avian with the body of a lion attacked his cousin and uncle tormentors first, before he took to the skies and rid them of their comrades. Once the deed was done the majestic beast roared with triumph and vaporized, now that his attention could be diverted Harry noticed Petunia's hand shaking uncontrollably along with her silent whimpers.

There was a knock at the door, Harry half stood in preparation to answer it, only to realize for the first time he hadn't been ordered to, he turned to his uncle Vernon who sat across the room facing the fireplace. Before he could reach his full height, an owl gushed out of the tendrils of the fire directly into Harry Potter's chest still a flame; Harry quickly patted the embers out, and snatched the letter before the bird could flee.

"It's from the ministry." Harry stated aloud to anybody that was listening. Naturally, Petunia and Vernon were unresponsive (a legion of dementors usually has that effect on people, let alone muggles).

"'Bout ruddy time it's almost been an hour! I'm surprised the bobby's-", Dudley rant was cut short by another knock at the door, this time much more aggressive.

"Lupin…"

"Harry! You're ok! What happened? Dumbledore said you broke the under age...whose wand is that? _You're so pale!_". Remus carried a panicked look upon his face; one of utter sincerity, but Harry James Potter was "the chosen one "wasn't he?

Harry bit his bottom lip, closed his eyes and pointed the unfamiliar wand directly in the face of one of his late parent's most trusted friend's. The last of the original marauders (he'd come to think of himself, the Weasley lot, 'Mione, Neville and even Luna as the next generation per say).

"The first time Remus Lupin and I met he offered me something, what was it?" Commanded Harry with sharp unrelenting eyes.

"Well, technically it was a toy broom, but you already had one, a better one, courtesy's of your dad, so I chucked it and bought you some Jonesy nipples (nipple's for baby bottles) instead, you see they're magical and don't ruin like the muggle type your mother was using-" Lupin quickly jumped to the point, noticing Harry was growing agitated by the nano-second. "A piece of chocolate because the dementors…"

Remus eyes grew wide with worry.

_"That's why you're so pale" _Remus whispered, now looking towards the sky and their nearest surroundings, while reaching in his pocket and handing his inherited godson a piece of chocolate. Harry lowered his wand, drew in a sigh of relief, and pulled Remus into a brief hug. "That bad, aye?" said Remus with a forced smile.

Harry led Remus into the family room, to Harry's surprise Dudley was alone cleaning the smudges of ash from the carpet, courtesy of the ministry's pet. He spared Harry and Remus a quick glance and stated he's going to take a shower, and would need to talk to Harry whenever he was felling up to it.

"Remus there had to be over two hundred of those bloody things; I thought I was a goner for sure but then…" Harry trailed off lowering his emerald eyes to gawk at the olive wand in his hand. Harry recited the entire event to Lupin, who seemed to be at a loss for words and was growing more nervous with every word Harry spoke. "Remus why do I feel like you're not telling me something and why hasn't any of those Obliviator blokes come yet? It's been hours!"

"Harry things are bad everywhere, Voldemort has been very eventful this past week, and today was certainly no exception." Remus started in a baritone and ended in a whisper, with his forearms on his thighs and his eyes studying the spotless floor.

"You know I like my meat bloody raw Remus." Harry said reassuringly with a pinch of sarcasm.

"You know, it's almost scary how much you remind me of your father sometimes" uttered Lupin "Although that was more serious if anything". Before Lupin could go into detail about the weeks past events, there was a crash from the kitchen, followed by all too familiar whimpers.

"Aunt Petunia? Is everything ok…?" Called Harry, but his only response was continued whimpers. "Aunt Petunia? It's over, their all gone now, I can assure you." Harry exclaimed, entering the kitchen with Lupin on his heels.

"You didn't even ask me where I got it from…That…_Wolf _is wrong; you're so much more like her…" Sputtered Petunia, in-between sobs with her back towards Harry and "that wolf".

"You will address Lupin by his name or not at all", Spat Harry with little volume but plenty anger, so much so, Petunia quit sobbing and forced herself to face the demon she had created with her neglectful ways.

"Dudley only knows what he learned from me…And his father, I refuse to apologize to you, 'cause I know in my heart it will never be enough", Petunia exhaled and continued. "That stick use to be mine, when yours fell in the gutter, and you fell to the pavement I knew it was the only way…"Before she could continue Harry interjected.

"You're a witch? No…There's no way…"

"Blimey does that mean I'm a freak too?!" Murmured Dudley from the stairs, his voice riddled with excitement.


	2. The light of day

**"Don't criticize what you can't understand"**

**EPISODE 2-THE LIGHT OF DAY**

"Dodders..." whispered Petunia, her face whiter then nearly-headless-Nick. "I was a silly little girl! I hated my sister because she was prettier, smarter, cleverer, more then I could ever hope to be". "What's worst was she was my…_sister_, there was no way to escape all the praise my parents gave her" Petunia sobbed hysterically.

"I knew if I attend that institution, it would be just the same. She wanted me to go so badly, and I almost did, but then a thought occurred to me; With her gone most of the year, I could practically have my parents to myself! My friends to myself! _**My **_life to myself!" Petunia stopped for a brief second, obviously willing herself to go on.

"Of course it was only after we visited that alley, and that old man with those weird eyes, that I came to a decision. You see my wand simply spat sparks, while hers…hers spat _flames_…FLAMES!". Petunia pleaded as she eyed her only son, who made his way inside the galley; and was now gawking at her as was Harry and Lupin.

After Aunt Petunia's bag of confessions Remus decided it was time to depart. "Accio phoenix wand" Harry muttered threw the open window in his bedroom. "If you're going to say something now would be the time, I'm leaving for the Burrow". Harry said indifferently.

"Is Mrs. Figg okay? I mean when we took her home she was hardly moving at all, yea?" Dudley said staring off into space. This was not the response Harry was expecting, but then again nothing that day made any since.

"I honestly don't know She wasn't kissed, I mean I don't think she was, if she had been kissed she wouldn't have been moving at all seeing as though her soul would be…_gone, _besides, I'm sure she was the one who contacted the order".

"But she wasn't moving…" Dudley said more to himself then to Harry. "And your friend was adamant about seeing her off to see if she was okay" Dudley argued now standing to his feet.

"It's true it took the ministry hours to send me that letter, but the order is usually more tactful then they are, although I did receive the subpoena before the visit from Lupin. Nothing is making any sense…I'm positive something has happened on a grand scale, which means she was the only one left able to stand watch seeing as though she's a squib and all, and can't do much regarding warring wizard factions and such. Which explains why it took so long, I'm sure it took her awhile to regain consciousness. If she wasn't kissed, and I cant see how if it was her who contacted the order, she came close. Had I known it was only her I would have tried contacting the order myself. Don't you remember last year at the park…?" Harry was rudely interrupted.

"Obviously I didn't mention that for a reason you wanker! Dudley spat furiously, but before Harry could respond he continued his rant. "I know you didn't have to save my life, it's not like I've given you any reason too, have I? But let's get this straight! I'm no bloody coward!" Dudley announced sounding like he half expected Harry to scream otherwise. But Harry simply stood there utterly speechless, sort of eager to see where this outburst was headed.

"I use to kick her cats when I could, and yet last summer, at that god-forsaking park, she helped save my bloody life…" Dudley babbled, staring off into space once more. Harry cleared his throat as he prepared to address this enigmatic situation.

"It's called a wizards debt, I suppose that's why you felt so compelled to attack a Dementor…physically" snickered Harry, while he opened Hedwig's cage. Upon Its advent The divine avian began to circle around Dudley, who ducked, no doubt suspecting it to drop owl pellets on him when in fact to his and Harry's amazement; The bird took refuge on the boy's broad shoulder's something it had never done previously. "So you think I'm…Like you…Special?" Dudley asked eyeing the bird suspiciously out of his peripheral vision. "Well…Apparently this used to be you're mothers". Harry chortled in disbelief, eyeing the olive colored wand for the third time that day.

"Harry? I hate to be a nuisance, but we are a bit behind on schedule. And I have no desire to be here once the ministry officials finally decide to show their face." Remus stated in an exasperated tone. Harry guessed that aunt Petunia had seriously gotten under his skin, at least more so then he was letting on. Harry simply nodded and tossed the olive branch like wand towards Dudley, before motioning Hedwig to the window pane.

"I'll see you soon girl, and wreak havoc on 'mione and "Bilius" until I get there. Lousiest mates if there ever was any." Harry stated to his beloved familiar, before kissing her head and setting her free. Harry thought dark thoughts to himself; No one had written him since he arrived at the hell hole the Dursely called a home, leaving him even more lonely than usual. Harry tried not to think about it much, but the death of his godfather clang to him with every breath he took.

It may sound a bit sadistic, but Harry was thankful that the worst memory's the Demntors managed to bring to the forefront of his mind was those he could not remember on his own, rather than the fresh death of one Serious Black or Cedric Diggory "The Valiant" his tomb stone read at least that's what a 'puff told Hermione. Harry wanted to believe it, because he knew it to be absolutely true.

Lupin shrank Harry's luggage and placed it neatly in his coat pocket, before he exited the front door with Harry in his stead. "Boy" Grunted Uncle Vernon in a forced tone at the foot of the stairs. Before Harry could retort he spat "Thank you" and wobbled into the kitchen. Harry stood in the doorway in shocked, before a skinny shadow at the height of the stairs caught his eye.

"Mom?" Dudley asked unseen, apparently startlingly his mother from behind, before rushing downstairs to hand Harry a brown paper bag. "What's this_ dodder's_?" Harry asked, with a vivid sneer mounted on his face. But Dudley simply turned around and ran back up stairs without so much as a goodbye, not that Harry ever expected his cousin to say such caring words but then again on this day it seemed anything was possible.

"Harry I think it best if we re-framed from telling the others about the events that took place earlier, Dumbledore has his hand full, we should wait to consult him." Stated Lupin, while he and Harry walked along the dirt road that lead to the Burrow, which sat right out side of Ottery St. Catherpol. Harry simply nodded his head, his mental somewhere else entirely. They believe the wisest thing to do is to keep him unaware of all the Orders ordeals, now he knew what Sireious must have felt, which gave him a new found hate for Snape, which Harry didn't believe possible.

Before he knew it they were right outside of the Burrow's door's. Lupin knocked trice, before the door was answered by Mr. Weasly, his wand pointed directly at Lupin's chest. Before could say anything though, Lupin carefully stated "Trust Harry, he's our last hope".

Harry laughed in disdain, catching Arthur's attention. "Harry! It's so good to see you lad! Come in! Come in!" Mr. Weasley laughed with excitement lowering his wand, and pulling him into a hug and a hand shake after regarding Lupin with the same mannerism.

As soon as Harry walked over the threshold he was greeted by a multitude of bushy brown hair and an extremely tight embrace, from none other then Hermione Granger. "Oh Harry" grinned Hermione finally relasing him, allowing him to observe his sournding's. _" I did not no 'zis gurl fanzee 'arry I siposse Rita Skiteer was correct no? in her allegations"_stated a familiar voice submerged in a Depp familiar french accent.

Hermione's face turned immediately red and obviously livid. Harry let his almond shaped eyes scan the room until they landed on Ron, who's face was the exact same color as Hermione's but more embarrassed then angry. Maybe a year ago Harry would have been embarrassed(not as much as Ron)but this Harry who watched Sirius Black fall through the veil only week's before, found Fleur Delacour obnoxious face and chortled.

"Mom is it okay if 'Mione Harry and I went upstairs for a bit" Ron asked, once he finally gathered his composer, it seemed to Harry that his best mate had some what matured (and grew several inches as well) some what since his short week's absence. "Actually.."

Harry said in disdain, walking around Hermione as if she wasn't there. "I was hopeing for some of Mrs. Weasly Famous Onion soup." said Harry addressing Mrs. Weasley who was waiting for her turn to tell him how skinny and tall he'd gotten, even if it was only ah couple weeks ago since he'd seen her last at platform nine and three quarters. "Here you are dear" Said Mrs. Weasley

in her motherly voice, it had been obvious to Harry since his first summer at the Burrow after his first year at Hogwarts, that lived to take care of her children. It was the little thing's he missed growing up, the little things he yearned for secretly, and it seemed Mrs. Weasley understood that better then most, witch he really appreciated.

"So is any one going to tell me what's been going on, or are you still going with the silly notion, that I'm to fragile to know the inn's and out's?" demanded Harry in a sarcastic fashion, with out taking his attention from his soup, and rather enjoying it. He seemed to almost have an answer when Fred opened his mouth with a said grin, only to be scolded with a death glare from Mrs. Weasley.

George must not have noticed this unspoken understanding(or chose not to) for he opened his mouth as well and manged to say " Well Harry..." before Mr. Weasley shook his head in a disappointed manner. Everyone shifted in there seats uncomfortably, seeing as though he had little inclination towards Hermione and Ron, and he wanted nothing to do with the small talk that was circulating around the room, upon finishing his soup Harry made his way to the door with no intention of returning.

"Harry!" he heard Ron say right before he exited, but he ignored him. "screw Dumbledore and his bloody order" Harry snarled out loud once he was outside, positive that they all heard him.

He had been behind the Weasley's broom shed for well over an hour letting his inner (anger)thoughts soak. Although dementors had tried to snuff 'em of his soul, although Ms. Figg almost lost her own because of him( he was still trying to figure out how she dodged that bullet), although he'd found out that his ridicules excuse for an aunt had actually been a witch this entire time, and although it wasn't really safe to be outside of the Burrow period, Harry felt it was well worth it if it meant he could gaze amongst the summer sky without being confined like some…_bird_.

Right on cue, Hedwig swept down and landed on Harry's lap hooting excitedly. "Funny, I was just thinking of you girl, did you give 'em hell for me?" Harry said in a sinister tone, in an attempt to hide his guilt about the mental simile he'd made just seconds before her coincidental arrival. As he was scratching the back of Hedwigs head a box of band-ades landed on Harry's lap, he'd never seen anything so "muggle like" around the Weasley estate with the exception of Mr. Weasley's automobile parts. Harry looked up in agitation, knowing that who ever it was desired a civil conversation, one he was not up for at the moment.

"What do you want "Bilius?" spat Harry, anger emitting from the very pit of his stomach.

"I told every one that I wouldn't tell you any thing, well the grown-up's anyway" said Ron twitting his finger's nervously, and studying the ground similar to Lupin back at Number four Private Dr.

" I don't know what to say Harry I liked him so much, he kind of reminded me of what we would be like once.." Ron's eye's stretched a bit, and then he swallowed the frog in his throat. "If we ever reached his age, When I finally recovered from those injury's all the memories of that night keep stirring in my mind, Hermione think's it's a serious side effect, all I know is the more I try to ignore them the more they torture me."

Although he was still angry at him, Harry couldn't help but stare at his best mate, Ronald Weasley wasn't exactly known for his sensitive side, in fact, how he always bombed out with Hermione it begged the question weather or not he'd ever develop one. No, this is no ploy Harry thought to himself. "I shouldn't have been there, I was more of a hassle then anything, I could have had you all killed! Ginny was there, and I couldn't help her, what if…" Ron stopped, fighting back the rebellion of his tears.

"I was a fool, Neville, Neville showed his worth Harry, he should be your best mate, he was there when you needed him most, why that wretched hat placed me in Gryffindor I'll never know!" Ron said turning around suddenly rushing away so that Harry wouldn't have to witness his thick headed best mate weep. But not before Harry caught wind of the many bandages on his finger's.

All the anger Harry was harboring slowly seeped into guilt, guilt for not realizing that he wasn't the only one who'd come to now Serious, rather come to adore Padfoot. So selfish he had been to really think that Ron had totally forgot about him, in hind sight it seemed so childish and foolish but he couldn't say the same for what Ron was felling. Those "brains" that nearly suffocated him mere week's ago temporarily relived him of reasoning, madam Pomfry and the healers at St. Mangos said that it prematurely disrupted Ron's equilibrium or something like that, basically the bloke was chemically imbalanced.

There was nothing he could have done, Harry knew that, but he wondered if Ron knew he knew that. Harry thought in depth as he continued to scratch Hedwig's head, he watched as she spread her amazing wings and took flight in the now indigo sky, when he awoke earlier that day he hadn't expected it to turn out like this, he chortled out loud and mentally thought, such is life( For Harry James Potter that is).

**Poor 'ol Jim is white as ah ghost, he's found the answer that we've lost, were all weeping just because…There aint nothing we could do to P-R-O-T-E-C-T Y-O-U.**

"_Harry, is that you? You don't belong here, there's nothing you can do. Go, before you get lost mate."_

"Harry?" came another voice from a far distance, or so it seemed. But now that he'd focused on the newcomer he'd lost-"Harry? Wake up child." this time the voice seemed more familiar he'd finally succumb to its commands. "Why Wulfric is that you?" Said Harry an a nasty tone as he finally forced his eye's open.

"Yes Harry, it is I" said Albus Dumbledore in a caring voice. Eyeing Harry carefully. The light shined in through the window of the broom shed, funny thing is Harry couldn't remember how he got there. Then another person became apparent as his eye's adjusted to the room.

"Who are you?" Harry asked the figure standing in the corner of the shed, which Harry had become familiar with due to spending many summer's at the burrow, and Ron's reluctance to stay in there to long because the place held the biggest spider's the Burrow could offer.

The man; no, the boy Harry noticed while still adjusting his eyes was rather short but not stocky he was more lean if anything, his features were well defined his completion was somewhat of a bronze like tone, his hair was the most apparent of all of his assets; It seemed to sway like the sea on a full moon, in an unfelt breeze that Harry knew could not exist in a closed-off stuffy shed such as the one they were in. It was kinkily, and darker then the charcoal Uncle Vernon used to grill with on holidays , he possessed long coals that didn't drop like lee's dreadlock but sort of stood up, it looked untamed similar to a lions mane, what ever image this newcomer was trying to portray totally worked. His antenna like hair was fascinating to say the least. His tendrils reminded him of that Greek monster Medusa, but his hair was less sinister and more…_compelling…hypnotic…entrancing._

The boy contorted his face in ah feral grin, he then walked over to Dumbledore's right side, and handed him what appeared to be a pepper up potion, before making his way to the door of the shed.

"_Some where in the water, I see it swimming, where is my mind…" _The boy sang in a light raspy tone, as he exited the shed. Harry then turned his attention back to his headmaster, with a probing stare.

"So tell me Harry, how is it that you received a letter of expulsion from the ministry regarding underage magic?" Asked Dumbledore with a exasperated twinkle in his eye. Harry simply looked him in the eye and said "I owe you no explanation's old man"


	3. Big brother

**"When things start to make sense, we start to die. Ignorance is bliss"**

**EPISODE 3-I AM YOU'RE BIG BROTHER!**

Dumbledore stared at Harry as if he was looking directly into his soul, something he did often, something that often irritated Harry to no end's. "Will you stop that?" Spat Harry in agitation whipping away the beads of sweat on his forehead, then is when he noticed his shirt was soaked with his sweat like the previous night at the Dursley's.

Dumbledore had noticed also. "It seems you had a rough night my dear boy" said Dumbledore ignoring Harry's previous comment and confirming his suspicion. Harry bit back a retort, and instead stood shakily to his feet knocking over several old racing brooms.

"One must admire their admiration for the sport, although Mr. Ronald Weasley's support of the Chudley Cannons baffle's even a mind as witty as my own." Chortled Dumbledore airily pointing out Harry's clumsiness. Harry glared at him obviously upset with his headmaster, although he had a weird sensation to giggle.

"Harry, everyone has been looking for you every since yesterday evening", Said Dumbledore eyeing him with a fond curiosity. "After you're brief conversation with Mr. Ronald Weasley, it seems you abruptly disappeared. These people care for you a great deal Harry as well as I, it is unfair and unjust for you to wonder about like this with out notifying anyone-"

Harry could fill his anger boiling in the pit of his stomach again and this time found it was far to difficult to deny it's hunger. " I understand you're like ah thousand year's old and all, yea, but BOG OFF! What part of I don't owe you any explanation didn't you understand, I am not apart of you're CRUMBY ORDER YOU TWAT! I am the chosen one right?! It's not up to you what I decide to do, _I _am the one he fear's most, not you! FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVES YEA?!" Said Harry his face redder then a pomegranate seed; veins popping out of his neck , tears swelling in his eyes, his hand's shaking vigorously.

"Harry" Dumbledore begin taking a step forward with a sad vacant look in his eye. "No, NO! Don't you come near me, I don't trust you, I almost died yesterday! DIED! And were where you_?! The supposed leader of the light: The all powerful Dumbledore_, YOU'RE LATE HEROIC'S, AND SWEET WORDS ARENT ENOUGH ANYMORE! Harry wailed, allowing spit to spew from his mouth.

"He has a legion of dementor's in his grasp, I don't even know how I managed to survive such an ordeal unscathed yet hear I am, wear as for Mrs. Figg, she almost died because of me! BECAUSE OF YOU'RE ORDER!" Harry continued, on the verge of tears, this situation felt very familiar, it was only ah couple week's ago he was throwing Dumbledore's prized positions around like Fanged Frissbee's. "And Sirius, _Sirius_ gave you-" "That's what I want to talk to you about Harry." Said Dumbledore, rather fast almost with a plea in his eye's. " Sirius has left _you_ everything"

"But I hate that bloody house, so did Sirius." Harry said barely whispering after Dumbledore had informed him of his inheritance. "I am quit aware of that Harry, I knew Sirius Black for quit sometime, long before he was drafted into Gryffindor His exploits reached me through the grape vein: such as challenging his uncle Cygnus's black to a wizarding duel at the tender age of nine, because he believed he was abusing his older cousin Andromeda." Dumbledore said recollecting with a vivid smile on his face. "But sir-" Harry said, before he could catch his self.

Dumbledore eye's twinkled knowingly. Harry sighed, disappointed at how easily he was swayed, but decided to continue. "I thought wizards aren't allowed to carry wand's until age eleven" Harry questioned, whipping his forehead once more. Again Dumbledore took notice to this.

"Fascinating topic Harry but we have more pertinent matter's to attend-" " why didn't you tell me she was a witch" Harry hissed, implying Mrs. Figg refusing Dumbledore control of the conversation, eyeing him dangerously. The old man placed his hands behind his back, unable to look Harry in the eye.

"There are many thing's that I have done in your best interest Harry which you may not understand just yet. But this particular secret was not mine to tell, for who am I to reveal such information. With great power comes great responsibility, unfortunately this statement has become a renowned cliché, although it does not dilute it's depth at all my dear boy." Said Dumbledore the twinkle falling from his eye.

"Is that a round about way of telling me, you aren't going to tell me anything?" Harry asked with anger lingering on ever syllable. Dumbledore closed his eye's as If contemplating his next step, as soon as he opened his mouth to speak Harry interjected once more. "So what happened to your arm _sir." _Said Harry with a sadistic sneer printed on his face, he couldn't help but fell overjoyed that the old man had some sort of weakness, it meant that he wasn't as great as he seemed , it meant that he had no right to control Harry's life(at least it did to Harry).

The "chosen one" had faced unbeatable odds since his birth, and was as healthy as a preverbal horse, as far as he knew, this old fart had only battled some want to be dark lord named "Grinwald" who was obviously nothing compared to his successor. Excluding his spat with Voldemort at the ministry, Harry had faced Voldemort four times before then and one of those times he was only a year old.

Albus Dumbledore facial expression immediately turned grave, when did Harry become so…_dark_, the headmaster thought to himself, the sneer on his face could easily be mistaken for evil, it's as if he wished Dumbledore misfortune. Had it come to this? Had he alienated the boy to such an extent that his anger and hatred was becoming the better of him? One thing Dumbledore knew for sure, this was not the first time a boy who never knew his parents glared at him with such malice.

"Are you going to cry?" Asked Harry, his expression softening. Yes he was angry, yes he was frustrated, but the sight of the Headmaster was very unsettling. Truthfully, he didn't think anything he said would affect old blighty, apparently he was wrong. Dumbledore smiled, cursing himself internally, how could he be so quick to judge the son of Lilly and James, Oh James: He wasn't exactly known for his manners, and when his temper flared only his fellow marauder's and Lily of course could ever calm his nerves. The thought that only Harry's closet friends could cajole him into an easy state, conjured a crashing wave of nostalgia seeing as though only James closet friends could do the same in his case. While some of his fondest memories of the Marauders misdeeds at Hogwarts competed for his reverie Dumbledore held up his arm, as if just realizing its sick state.

"In due time Harry everything will become clear." stated the Headmaster with a widespread grin on his face as if the previous moment hadn't taken place. " This year, will be one for the ages , I will be teaching you privately" said Dumbledore a bit grandiose, still acknowledging his doomed arm.

Harry's mouth gaped admittedly.

" But as for know, that's neither here, nor there, you're owls should be here any moment. Would you mind explaining to Molly how deeply sorry I am to deprive her of fattening me up ah bit, but I would much rather avoid any other inquiries concerning this…breath taking appendage." Dumbledore said merrily leading Harry out the broom shed into the morning glory of the sun.

"Harry!" screamed Ron with a mouth full of porridge, nearly chocking, trying to swallow the searing hot dish as Harry walked over the threshold and into the kitchen.. Harry couldn't help but snicker, although Sirius was dead, although Bellatrix Lestrange was his murder, although he'd just dodge death "AGAIN" the previous evening, something's would never change. Thank god.

It was so very early, Ron was the only soul up and about, which was awkward seeing as though he was never the first one to wake( excluding "his" birthday, and Christmas of course). Hermione entered the kitchen with a look of absolute aloofness.

"Listen-" said Harry sitting down across from them, only to be waved off by Ron. "Its ok mate we under-" Ron wasn't allowed to speak either because Hermione immediately cut him off. " Speak for you self Ronald, I'm not fond of being made a fool of, especially when the individual is supposed to be my very best friend" Hermione said blowing her spoon full of porridge in a nonchalant manner, still not acknowledging Harry with her eye's. "Mione-" Ron began in a pleading tone, only to receive a cold stare from his proximity infatuation.

"I see you two have gotten closer" said Harry with a ferial grin. "Don't you try and change the subject Harry Potter!" Hermione snapped finally looking(glaring)at him, with roseate checks. Ron sat there continuing to eat his dish, with a satisfied looked planted on his face.

Harry decided to prematurely adopt his friend satisfaction, Hermione acknowledge him by name, which meant most was forgiven. Harry explained all that had happened the following evening, ignoring there sadden expression and look of utter horror which then morphed into anger towards the order and there tactlessness(this mostly came from Hermione).

"so what's been happening? I mean why wasn't there hefty guard around Little Whinging?" Harry asked coming out of his insolent daze, he'd then just realized, that after his tirade he'd totally forget to ask Dumbledore what Voldemort had been up to. Hermione faced scrunched up in disbelief, then almost at once understanding replaced it.

" I suppose you haven't been receiving you're subscription of the daily prophet, I wouldn't blame you after the whole slander bit last year, the nerve of those idiots astounds me." Hermione said wearily with her hand clinched into a fist, and her temple resting on her lone index finger.

"Harry I don't know what's going on with Voldemort, but I'm not so sure he's the one behind the Dementor attack's, I think we have some one else to worry about. You see Harry, the Ministry is still in control of Azkaban which mean's their still in control of the Dementor's, for the Dementor's are bound to Azkaban or rather it's prisoners, as long as wizards occupy Azkaban cell's there is no reason for the Dementor's to brake the enchantment." Hermione stopped, for a moment it was as if she was processing the information she'd just told Harry, as if she heard it for the first time.

" you know Harry, I read some where that a true Dark lord could manipulate Boggarts to take shape of what ever they wanted them too, although when wizards practiced this art, it was millennia's ago, I think Mrs. Figg should have lost her soul, that is if she was kissed by a authentic Dementor like you said" Said Hermione Her voice trailing off and her face turning red, at the sight of three owls flying straight toward the Burrow. Harry had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing.

"But couldn't Voldemort just use the unforgivable on the minister and make him do his bidding as far manipulating the dementors to attack Harry." Ron said through mouthfuls of porridge, he apparently hadn't noticed what the others had.

Hermione looked at Ron flabbergasted, but only for a nano second, she then jumped up and ran to the window, Ron's new found astuteness obviously went over well with Hermione but failed in comparison to her unrivaled hunger for acknowledgment concerning her academic accomplishments.

"Did I mention Dumbledore said our O.W.L's would be coming sometime this morning?" Harry asked knowing he'd intentionally saved that little doozey for last. Hermione's expression of desperation was priceless, he could fell her daggers in his back via her glare from the window. Harry and Ron didn't get much of a fuss from Hermione when they decided to wait for everyone to awake, before opening there O.W.L's she was obviously on pins and needles, rubbing her hands raw, pacing, biting her lip something fierce and ignoring their attempts to engage her in idle conversation.

"So who's the kid with the weird hair staying here?" Harry asked remembering the lad from the broom shed. Hermione stopped pacing in her tracks and stared at Harry quit confused as did Ron sitting across from where he sat with a full belly and his legs propped up on the dinning table .Almost on queue, the kip with entrancing hair entered the galley yawning and scratching his head: He was wearing a black moth bitten shirt that read "Cogito Ergo Sum" , faded blue cut-up jeans, along with vintage black boots with straps on the side. He sat down and started reading his own news paper entitled "The Miami Herald". Harry blinked while staring at him across the table along with Ron and Hermione, and in between that time a cigarette appeared in-between his lip's out of thin air with out him uttering a word of incantation .

He subtracted a gray wand with black hieroglyphics hidden in-between his ear and hair, then lit his cigarette. Before taking a drag, he looked up from his news paper as if just noticing the attention he was receiving, he sneered, stood up, grabbed his vintage leather jacket that was not there before and walked out the room. The trio stared at each other dumbfounded. Seconds later a scream was heard from upstairs " Merlin's beard! Who's smoking filthy cigarettes in my house!" roared Mrs. Weasley.


	4. The Golden Feline

**"Were all insane, some of us are just better at hiding it"**

**EPISODE 4-THE UNEXPECTED AND THE GOLDEN FELINE **

"Wormtail" Screeched a horrid voice through the darknees.

"Yes my lord"

"_Crucio" _screamed the Dark Lord in twisted glee. "Peter" Voldemort spat as if the name alone sickened him.

"It has come to my attention, or rather some unkown sorce has brought it to my attention, that there is a traitor in our mist." Said Voldermort idely while Wormtail convulsed on the floor before him.

"Myyyy Myyy Lorr Lorrrd pleassssse" Wormtail begged unable to say anymore due to the unbearable pain caused by the cruciatos curse.

Voldemort snorted like a hard headed teenager, and began to chortle. A long time ago he learned never to reveal what he was really thinking in the presence of company. The Dark Lord knew Wormtail knew nothing of this supposed traitor, unlike Lucias he was not ambitious, unlike Bellatrix he was not a sadistic servent of the dark side. No, the life, the man known as Peter Petegrew lived was one strictly out of fear, fear for his own well being.

There was time's when the dark lord questioned Goldric Griffindor magical abilities, for it was he who created the hat that placed children in their respected houses. It appeared to Voldemort that there was a flaw, and his proff was right in front of him pleading for his pathetic life like the rat he was.

"Myyyy Myyy Lorr…"

"_Shut you're mouth you insolent fool" _demanded the Dark Lord with aggitation. "I cant her my self think with you're constant bable"

"My Lord?" Came a famine voice from behind the wooden door. Voldemort did not answear. Bellatrix Lestarnge entered the dark chamber with her head bowed.

"My lord, perhaps this warning from this unknown source is simply a hoax. Perhaps this is simply that fool Dumbledore, up to his treachery…"

"_Crucio" _Voldemort Spat once again draped in a screech.

Bellatrix Lestrange lay next to Peter Petegrew, anger painted on her face, how could "she" be reduced to such a punishment. It was not her first time being punished by the dark lord for speaking out of term, in fact she did it quit often. But only out of love and worship, her every thought revolved around her twisted master.

And she was positive he knew this, which explained why he some what valued her company. At least that's what she thought. She did thing's that she knew would anger him only enough to land her in front of her beloved master, submitted to his control. She was attracted to the thought that this bought him much elation.

And of course he trusted her beyond a reasonable doubt, respected her so much that he held her in higher regard then all other's, except "Dumbledore's Monkey" of course Sirvius Snape. Sirvius Snape, who as far as she knew could count on his finger's the amount of time's he'd been punished, but to be laying next to one Peter Petegrew, was unexceptable, unimaginable.

What had she done to deserve this? Something was seriously wrong. Bullocxks! There she was again, laying on a hard damp floor in bone rattling agony, yet she was thinking of that courageous fool of a cousin she murdered.

Murdered in an instant, but in that instant had she really meant what shed done? It didn't matter, the fool would have died anyway, he was to prideful, then again he was a Black at heart ready and willing to fight to the death for what he believed in, better it was her then anyone else, anyone less worthy.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, I am going to kill _you" _Voldemort whisperd in a disgusted tone.

If Bellatrix wasn't in immense pain she would have heard her master's heart break before she was engulfed in the all to familiar green light.

"Get me some milk Wormtail" Voldemort hissed, finnaly releasing Wormtail from his convulsions of pain. The man, if that's what one decided to call such a foul being, slowly made his way to his full height and quickly limped out of the room with out so much as a glance in his master direction.

"Draco Draco Draco, should I desolate the entire black line tonight? For you and your silly mother is all that remains of "The Most Noble House of Black" Cackled the dark lord addressing the motionless figures in the far corners of the room, stupefied. Voldemort raised his wand ominously in the directenion of Draco and his mother.

"Myyyy Lorrrd" Stuterd Wormtail announcing his return, with the dark lords request.

Voldemort shot him an evil glare before accepting the beverage and lowering his wand. He drank, and then a mischvious smile spraed across his reptillian like features.

"I think I may have use for you yet boy. Wormtail! Dispose of Be…Bellatrix"

As Wormtail began to raise Bellatrix Lestarnge with his wand, Voldemort threw his half empy glass of milk at him.

"_With your hands you filthy rat!"_

"Of course my…my…lor…lord, My deepest apolgies!" Wormtail said scurrying away with Bellatrix Lestarnge lifeless body with in his bare hands.

Voldemort raised his wand toward the dark corner once more with the exception that he seemed less enthusiastic then before. He waved his wand idley releasing Draco and his mother from their paralyzed state. Draco grabbed his mother's hand and dashed for the exit only to be thrown backwards by an unseen force.

"_Oh_, I'm not done with you yet Draco my _darling_. You're father has failed me, The Dark Lord, one to many times. His punishment, besides his cozy little flat in Dear old Azkaban, shall be you! _His precious Draco…"_

_Sing me to sleep….Sing me to sleep….I'm tired….I want to go to bed._

_Sing me to sleep….Sing me to sleep…I'm tired….I want to go to bed._

"_**He speaks the truth Harry, I know you're tired but this is not where you belong. And when you get here don't tell Lily I said this, but I always liked…Harrison."**_

"Harry bloody Potter! Youre freaking me out mate." Ron said panicing.

"Scream a bit louder Ronald I don't think the rest of ottery st. Catherpole heard you clearly enough." Hermione saased concerned.

"Bugger off" Harry said grumply turning over. He felt cold all of a suden and began sleepily reaching for his blanket.

Ron and Hermione exhaled with sighs of relief.

"Well let's leave him to it then, obviously the prat loves the great outdoors." Ron said indifferently, holding in his laughter and nudging Hermione. Hermione stared at him with an exasperated expression, shaking her head in that Hermionish way.

Harry then slaped his face rescuing it from a persistant insect. Then is when he began to stir, finnaly opening his eyes, he immeadtly shot up, the first thing he noticed was the terrible ache in his neck.

"Where am I? I thought I was dead" Harry demanded holding his chest, franticly searching for his wand.

The smirk on Rons face subsided instantly, Hermione eye's began to sweal up with tears, as she breathed in to the muzzle around her mouth that she'd created using the palm of her hand.

Harry tried to stand but his legs refused to oblige, he tried to breath but his lungs seemed to despise oxygen. He felt great sorrow, he felt pain, as if it was the first time he'd ever experienced the damned emotion

"Harry" whimpered Hermione, who he'd noticed whas the only thing holding him up beside's Ron. "You're scar is bleeding"

Ron ripped off a piece of his pajamas and began to whipe Harrys forhead, Hermione began to to dust him off apparently he was lying in the garden. How had he got here? How had he slept in a garden full of gnomes undisturbed? Was he sleep walking? Harry remeberd Dudley metioning people who actualy had such a diease. But this was different wasn't it. Harry Potter was no sleep walker, he think he would have noticed by now, no, this smelled like Voldemort. Hermione and Ron lead Harry back into Burrow.

"Listen don't tell any one about this ok, I really don't feel like answearing anymore questions." Harry managed to say holding the blood soaked rag tight to his forhead, afraid to reveal what was underneath in the fear that it might actualy be a open wound; it hurt just that bad. Ron and Hermione looked at each other wearily, but shook there heads in agreement none the less.

The sky was lavender, the air was cool, and Harry felt as though he'd lost Sirius all over again.

'_Arry you look so pasty and pale, it was the Dark Lord, yes?" _Fleur Delacour shot straight up with her wand in hand, and dashed towards the kitchen window searching for the dark lord or rather some unknown perpatraitor.

"Fleur I'm fine" said Harry as he walked through the doorway with the assisstance of his two best friends in the entire world.

"_No, you are bleeding you silly boy, I knew 'zere was some'zhing awful about the way you looked yesterday. Zhese people are blind! No?" _Fleur fussed defiantly, rushing to Harry with utter disdain planted on her face. She traced her wand across his own focusing on his forehead, the same spell Hermione had attemtempted right before they walked through the door although Fleur's spell felt far more affective.

"Thanks Fleur that feel's awesome" said Harry feeling the spell soothing effect take hold of him. Through his peripheral vision he could see Hermione's face harden, Fleur seemed to have noticed this also, at least that's what the smug look on her face told him.

"But do you know where that short bloke is with the weird hair? Yesterday he gave me a pepper up potion and it worked wonders." Harry asked with out thinking about it.

He was sure the rest of the Weasley family would wake soon, especially Mrs. Weasley and he wanted to look as normal as possible. Yesterday, he, Hermione and Ron had managed to explain to Ron's mom that the smoke she "thought" she smelled was from Ron botching up a spell Hermione was attempting to teach them( they where afraid to get the little guy in trouble the lad couldn't be a day over fifteen).

This excited Mrs. Waesley to no end , she commended Ron for his studiousness seeing as though one could never be pepaired enough for NEWTS. They where so caught up in there deep conversation about Voldemort and his mysterious plans they'd failed to mention there OWL results.

"_Sorry 'aary I do not know of zhis person with obscure 'air you speak of, besides I don't like short men 'eenyway." _Fleur stated, as if she was searching for her dignity. She then offered some French dishes, so as to help him regain his energy.

The sun rays was barley peaking through the clouds, he realized how paranoid he was earlier, it would be a couple hours before any one else awoke.

"Fleur why are you up so early?" asked Harry rubing his neck as he pulled out a chair to take a seat. As did Hermione and Ron apparently gridlocked in a private conversation.

"My sister, Gabriella, is suppose to write to me Zhis morning." Fleur said after a long pause. Harry deduced that this was not the truth, or at least not the whole truth. Fleur looked so graceful and elegant as she prepaired their breakfast, Harry felt as though he hadn't ate in ages.

Yet he couldn't help wondering just who exactly was this bloke with the lively hair that seemed to show up and dissapear at the drop of a he be scared? No, this was the burrow, it was well guared and protected, no one could just come and go as they pleased unless they were authorized too. At least that was Hermione thoughts on the matter.

Fleur made a satisfied snort signifying that she was done with their meal. she placed some French crates in front of Harry with two bowl's, one of whip cream, and one of mixed fruits(mostly strawberries) she did the same for Hermione and Ron.

She then made a second round and poured them liquid of a distinct bronze coloring with flakes of lily's. Harry unlike the new and improved Ron took no time in trying to impress Fleur with manners but immeadtly stuffed his face. Even Hermione looked delightfuly satisfied with the glorius dish.

When Harry took a sip of this new concoaction whitch Fleur placed in a silver mideveil flask( she must have conjured from home) It tasted similar to chapagne but not as dry, it was sweet and upon making contact with his tongue begin to pop in his mouth, which prolonged the taste of the bronze liquid all in one sip.

"Fleur does this beverage have a name?" Said Harry happily gulping down more of his drink. Fleur blushed and placed some of her loose hair behind her ear.

"_Fleur-de-lis!" _Fleur mumbled as as she ran to the window, as soon as she opend it a beautiful grey owl swooped in and nibbled her ear affectionately, similar to Hedwig when she greetd Harry after long periods of time apart.

"Look Georgie, it seems we weren't invited to these most delicious festivities-" Fred said as if he was taken aback after entering the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand..

"In our own humble abode" George said flabbergasted, rubbing the noticeable bags under his eye's.

"Why I never, although id be willing to overlook such disregard, if the most gracious Mrs. Delacour would be willing to.."

"Sod off you morons, or ill tell Mom you've been working on dangerous experiments in your OLD room, not to mention that muggle coffee maker machine you had dad construct for you."

"You wouldn't dare-". George started.

"I wouldn't be so sure Geourge, ickle Ronnikens sackage finnaly droped during that Ministry ordeal, me myself, I wouldn't put anything past the love struck bloke. Its almost kinda cute." Said Fred eyeing Hermione mischvelousy.

"Come on Fred, I can tell when our presecnce isn't wanted ." Said Geroge with a a grin on his face, after trying to shake every last drop out of his coffe mug.

"Sure ill be taking this though" Fred said snatching Hermione bowl of fruit, while geourge robed Ron of his remaining crates.

"You insolent barbarians" Hermione began to argue.

"Ah ah sister in law of mine, if mom caught you lot,excluding dear old Harry of course, chowing down on some other woman's breakfast, in her own house, shell have you're head."

"Were only looking out for you're best intrest, really, besides I thought you were team "Phlegm". Teased George, taking Fred's lead and walking out of the kitchen with out another word.

Hermione looked confused and a bit upset, while Ron sat there eating his fruit and whiped cream, with a brillant smile, and vague eyes. Harry silently applauded the twins for their short showcase they always knew exactly what to say to throw the self conscious genius, Hermione Granger, of her high horse and into a state of utter bafflement.

Fleur was oblivious to the whole conversation since she was stuck on her sister's letter.

Harry enjoyed the rest of his meal in silence, although his head still hurt a bit, all he could think of was the relationship forming between his two best friends. He stared out the window and watched the sun shoo away vast amounts of clouds and finally reveal itself.

"Happy birthday Harry" said a voice from Harry's bedside, he reached for his glasses but they where already lying next to him, he put them on and a beautiful red head came into focus, no, it was only Ginny.

"Ginny you didn't have to get me anything, Honestly I think you where the only one that remembered." Said Harry covering himself up a bit he'd told Ron ad Hermione that he was still a bit tired earlier that morning and decided to take nap and skip Mrs. Weasley breakfast.

Ginny had caught him slump with only a pair of nickers on, but he couldn't remember being so embarrassed about it before.

"Just open it" Ginny said amusingly, hitting him in the arm.

It was covered in gold wrappings with a maroone bow. Harry pondered that she must have choosen it herself and knowing ginny she didn't want to ask for help when she couldn't find the exact griffdnor color scheme. Harry smilled to himself knowingly.

Harry unwraped the huge box and a small gold pendent in the shape of the griffydor Lion was lying there.

"Thanks Gin-Gin" Harry said laughing. He watched as her checks turned rosey red. And she got up and began to walk from the room.

"It isn't just a pendent, its real gold, and it has strong magical properties. Look at the back." Harry did so and seen the intials A.D.

"Professor Mcgonguel gave it to me last year, when she found out I was apart of the D.A. She told me a friend had given it to her during the war against Grinwald." Ginny informed Harry, then she abruptly left the room.

There was a letter in the box also.

_Dear, Potter_

_Their planning a little surprise party for you in the scullery, I wasn't suppose to say anything of course but I hate surprise myself, and thought that you should have a heads up._

_Your friend _

_Ginny_

_P.s. Don't open Fred's and George present in public._

Harry had a laugh, then realized for the first time in weeks he hadn't had a nightmare, he drifted back to sleep praying to find solice once more.


	5. We all die alone

**"Its funny sometimes how the people you'd take a bullet for, are the ones behind the trigger"**

**EPISODE 5- WE ALL DIE ALONE**

Harry awoke felling well rested and rejuvenated, his glasses were still on the night stand but he could tell by the light shinning in the room that it was still noon sometime.

he begin to get dressed, only when he was about to walk out of the door did he notice how quiet it was. A wide grin took hold of his face, then is when he remembered Ginny's letter. Harry, every bit of paranoid( the department of mysteries mishap still fresh in his mind) tip toed down the stairs, very careful to avoid the creaky areas, found himself in a empty kitchen.

As he begin to make his way to the window, he smiled acknowledging the effort everyone must have went through( especially and the twins) the house was silent witch was a bit frightening, the dishes where thrown hap-hazardly in the sink, this would have been a perfect time for a prank, Harry could just imagine all the fuss Mrs. Weasley gave the twins regarding following the rules of the surprise party she had obviously went through great lengths to plan. Harry looked out the window, but all he could see was an azure sky and an ocean of grass.

Harry could fell some one watching him, or so he thought, was he just being daft? He begin to walk outside taking his wand out as he did so, nerves shot to hell. He must have walked around the house, the garden, and up the hill ah thousand times, and still no Weasley's no Hermione, or Fleur. Harry walked back in the house, a bit worried and a bit scared. Was he dreaming again? Did Ginny ever actually come into his room? Did he imagine everything? Was he still in his bed at private drive? It wouldn't be a stretch to think such thoughts, he had been having weird dreams the entire summer.

"_Arry Potter you're mi 'ero" said a young famine French voice._

Harry caught completely of guard, spun around with his wand held high and ready, spat "Ra-Osiris" immediately, blinding light engulfed the room. Low grunts could be heard from every direction, some screams, some laughter and some mutters of idle conversation. The room sounded completely full, Harry could still hear Bellatrix taunts in the back of his mind, he was sure she was hear, he was sure it was she who'd just spoken, she who just taunted him.

"Mate you mind killing the bloody light! I think I've gone blind you prat." said a voice coming directly from behind the door: Ron's voice.

Harry ended the incantation to the rooms delight. Everyone was there from Ron and Hermione, to all the Weasleys and what seemed like the entire Order. Ron patted Harry on the shoulder, smiled and waved his hand to the entire room as if by signal, Harry could tell the hearty "Happy Birthday" was well rehearsed, compliments of Mrs. Weasley most likely. Harry deduced that they must have been invisible, and there the entire time it was amazing that he didn't run into anyone, there most likely was a spell forbidding such trivial things.

"I'm guessing Hermione" whispered Harry in a low voice in Ron's ear, still smiling at the room full of well wishers, while whipping beads of sweat from his forehead, no one seemed to noticed his fragile state.

"You mean the invisibility spell? No, Luna actually" said Ron out of the side of his mouth.

It only took Harry a second to realize that Ron was keeping a lookout for Hermione, no doubt not wanting to be the one caught discussing her being out witted with spells by none other then one Luna Lovegood.

"I'm over here Ronald.." snapped Hermion from Harrys other side.

"Course you are dear, just telling my mate here how wonderful mom said you where in preparing this whole affair" said Ron smartly looking at Hermione with soft eyes.

Hermione blushed furiously, and quickly turned towards Harry and kissed him on the check while grabbing his arm, out of the side of his eye Harry noticed Ron smirk. Harry laughed inwardly, it was inevitable that Ron would eventually catch on, no longer was he ignorantly jealous of minor things like who Hermione liked or wrote too, why? When she spent all her free time with _"_HIM_"_ or_…books._

"_Arry? _Are you _'aving _fun, _no?" _Came Fleur's voice through a sea of social exchange. She glided towards Harry like fog rolling over water in the dead of a cloudless night. Hermione's eyes found Harry's but surprisingly enough there was no frustration or underlying vexation, just…mirth. Fleur finally found her place next to Harry and Hermione, and reviled something attempting to hide behind her slender figure.

"Gabrielle!"

"Bonjour 'Arry, long time no see, no." Gabrielle nearly screamed turning all the bobbling heads in the room in their direction, their inquisitive minds interest peaked. "ow 'ave you been 'Arry I read about you all 'zee time ztill, you must be zee bravest wizzard ever!" Gabrielle said with a gorgeous smile, grabbing Harry's hand and placing it to her chest in complete aw of The Boy Who Lived. Still.

Before Harry could reply, he noticed the new silence in the room, aside from the hidden snickers of who he knew to be the twins, Ron, Tonks and even Fleur! Apparently Hermione thought the whole matter was cute, seeing as though she just " awed" and placed her hand on her chest and poked her bottom lip out as if to say "how darling".

"_Umm thanks 'Ella, how about we go ah saunter and leave these prudes to it ayy?" _laughed Harry a bit embarrassed. Apparently this went over well with Gabriella, she began jumping for joy and spun around immediately and began firing off rapid French to her sister.

"George.."

"Yea Fred.."

"The chosen one must be daft if he thinks mom is going to allow him to run of with some miniature French beauty right after this whole Bill business was announced.."

The room erupted in laughter, and just like that Harry and Gabrielle rendezvous was cut short because as the twins had predicted, Mrs. Weasley used that as a segue as she announced it was time to cut the cake and open the presents. For this everyone spilled out of the living room and into the backyard. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Nevile where the last to exit the house, Harry being the last out of the five, he was distracted by a weird comment Luna made about garden gnomes, which led to his utter surprise when the twins fireworks took hostage of the sky as soon as he stepped foot on the grassy plain outside. It was like Umbridge was being chased Through Hogwarts all over again, Harry could see from a distance Gabrielle dancing and jumping about along with Fleur both amazed by the stunning effects of the fireworks.

Harry sat near his best mates at the table Mrs. Weasley had conjured, and dug into the treacle tart, pudding, and the fine French pastries like macaroons, truffles, and so on. Harry was astonished that Mrs. Weasley allowed Fleur to help with the cuisine, but guessed that she like he, Ron and Hermione had the delight of tasting Fleur's cooking.

"To Harry, the brave, no matter what nicknames the Profit may think up lad, this, I assure you, is the most appropriate Said Lupin standing before the entire table of guest with his glass raised to Harry as if he was the Duke of Cambridge. Every one raised their glass, smiled at Harry, in some cases blushed(Gabrielle, Ginny) and shouted in unison "To Harry".

After diner, cake and other deserts, the twins some how cast a spell on a dragon fire work that hovered above them shooting sparkles, chasing it's tail and producing music for all to hear and dance under the sunset on the rolling hills of the burrow. Harry danced with Ginny only to be interrupted by Neville, who asked if he could have a go with the red headed bombshell a little to formal, Ginny noticed this and begin biting her bottom lip totally forgetting Harry was there apparently, Harry couldn't understand why but he was a bit…crestfallen. Suddenly Harry Potter didn't fell like dancing much anymore so he decided to have a seat, it seemed everyone was so busy having a good time, they all forgot he was suppose to open his presents which was traditions to do in front of all those who bestowed them upon him.

Harry Grabbed as many as he could and raced back to Ron's room unnoticed, once inside he fell on his bed and begin to open presents. Hermione gave him a book(typical)

Organizing Organizations, Lupin gave him a winter cloak made of lambs wool and genuine dragon skin, Ron gave him Candy as usual, he got bored and decided not to open the rest. And laid back on his bed.

He looked at the window and could see the firework still in full effect, he closed his eyes, and then opened them abruptly, something felt…Off. It felt like he was being watched again. He drew his wand and stood up,he looked about the room until...he could see something in the corner moving about. "Lumos" whispered Harry casting light in the dark corner, there sat a…Tiger cub?

It sat there licking it's paws, it was blonde, instead of orange, it's eyes was blue like a normal tiger, but Harry was pretty sure they weren't suppose to glow, and he was positive the tongue wasn't supposed to be purple.

"Zee Zomething you like Arry?" Whispered a familiar voice. If Harry didnt know any better, he would say he just witnessed a tyga cub..._talk_. Not only did it talk, but it sounded awfully similar to Fleur, with the exception of a adolescent rasp-like growl.

"Fleur? But…" Harry ran to the window and he could see Gabrielle, playing with Luna and Ginny still dancing with…_Neville_, his stomach churned. "Why are you up here? And why are you like, that?" Harry spluttered confounded, She didn't reply instead the tiger cub who was Fleur apparently jumped on the bed, and placed it's head on his pillow. If Harry didn't no any better he would say the thing looked…Sad. "Fleur is something-"

"Bill is 'ere, I do not wish to zee him "Arry" claimed Fleur woefully. Harry noticed that Fleur's eyes stoped glowing at the mention of Bill. "We are no longer getting married, you zee? His mother knows this and is quite happy about it Arry, she hates me" The little tiger cub begin to whimper, the site of it was so sad, the animal looked so…Forlorn.

Harry wanted to do something, but what? This wasn't some helpless animal really it was one of the Triwizard Champions, Fleur wasn't some damsel in distress. She was obviously capable of great feats, Harry never heard of a Animagus who could talk.

"Seriously? Your Fleur Delacour, You're a Triwizard Champion, you're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, you literally glow! And your sitting here crying over some Bloke? There's ah guy out there who will probably kill me before I ever get to have kids and get married, but you have forever, don't let some bloody git get in the way of what really matter's, like Gabrielle who came so far just to be with you." Harry lectured the tiger cub sitting on his bed, relieving him self of the proverbial thorn In his side.

Hermione chose this as a perfect time to walk through the door demanding that Harry come out the room until she noticed that he wasn't alone. She looked at the _tiger_ on his bed and almost shrieked, that is until Gabrielle walked into the room and she attempted to stop her: Gabrielle, wrestled out of Hermione's grip and ran to Harry's bed, her face filled with concern. "Fleur? What is eet sister? You can tell me." whined Gabrielle, tears in here eyes. Hermione looked bemused, taken aback, almost jealous. Harry guessed she figured out that the tiger cub was Fleur, in laymans terms she figured out Fleur who was all ready a drop dead gorgeous Villa, was an Animagus who could transform into a blonde purple tongued tiger, this must have been awfully annoying for a muggle born over achiever such as herself, watching someone float through life with such beautiful ease.

"Excusez-nous" demanded Gabrielle. Harry and Hermione left the two alone.

They began to make their way down stairs, the house was back to normal capacity with an exception of a few stragglers. The weasley's, Hagrid, Luna, Neville, Lupin and Tonks was all that was left of the party. Thankfully. Harry found a seat at the table next to Hagrid, who wanted to know if he liked his gift, Harry decided to be honest and tell him he hadn't had a chance to open it. Hagrid proceeded to tell him how excited he was for the upcoming term, Harry wasn't listening though, he is to busy glaring at his good mate Neville, who was seating next to Ginny, but he was listening to bill Tell his brother's about this witch named Libby he is hitting it off well with, and how her kisses are sweeter then any sugar quill.

Harry shoots to his feet in such an abrupt manner everyone stops what they are doing and stare at him, he doesn't mind for what he has to say isn't secret.

"I challenge you" Harry nodded in bills direction with an evil glare accompanied by a sick smirk. "To a wizards duel on behalf of Fleur Delacour, do you accept William?". Bill's eyes widened first with merriment, then with concern as he notices Harry is dead serious. There was an eerie silence, Mrs. Weasley stepped forward from the end of the table only to be stopped by her husband, Lupin stood up like Harry knew he would as did the twins. You could hear a pen drop if it was to suddenly fall to the ground.

" Harry whats wrong mate? Bills my brother, you met him remember. He's a good bloke I swear it, whats come over you lately?" asked Ron fear etched in his voice. Harry knew how beffudled Ron must be felling but chose not to care, he could fell his self fading away, as if something was coming over him, pulling him, it felt exhilarating. There was a shaky hand on his shoulder, it was Hermione's, She must be frightened thought Harry.

As Harry's mind swayed in and out of animosity, the voices in the kitchen had become loud with anger and postulation: apparently Lupin was arguing with Ron about the state of the situation, Ron wanted to take Harry into Ottery st. Cather pole for some fresh air, claiming the cluttered burrow was causing him to go nutty. But Lupin was adamant about Harry staying put, even if the situation was uncomfortable and tense, it was better then revealing himself to the Dark Lord who surely knew where he was, and was waiting for Harry to slip up.

"So William what it gonna be? I want ask a third time" questioned Harry in a threatening tone ,while taking of his glasses to clean the lins with his shirt only to throw them across the room, at that moment his hair began to stand up and the grin on his face turned feral . Everyone fell silent again but this time all eyes was on Bill, it's almost as if they were afraid to look at Harry any longer. " We'll see how "Libby" likes that pretty face when I'm done with it mate" laughed Harry hysterically while walking to the door.

" Let me get that for you" replied Bill taking a deep breath and then exhaling while standing to his feet, Finally, referring to the door, the expression on his face in a grave state.

"Why thanks Bill, your such a gentlemen, this must do wonder's for the ladies ayy."

"WAIT!" Bellowed Ron. "please don't do this."

"Yes Harry this is foolish, don't be a prat" Screamed Hermione.

"I'll be what ever I like 'mione, besides if it was you I would have killed him where he sat" revealed Harry turning around to stare at Hermione's brown eyes which begin to tear up at this declaration of loyalty. He then let his eyes fall back on bills which publicized muddled deliberation. Harry knew Bill wasn't a coward, he knew Bill would except, honestly Harry figured after this he'd lose them all, they would all call him mad and want nothing to do with him. These thoughts were scary, but for some reason he couldn't help but laugh, so what! Who needed them anyway, he was born alone and sure to die alone, the only thing that mattered is what he stood for in between.

Mrs. Weasley was crying as Harry turned around waiting for Bill to take his position on the very grassy plain they all had just rejoice'd in dance and celebration on for his birthday, less then an hour ago, Harry could still smell the gun powder, it was only a nano-second but harry wonder how the twins fused these chemicals with magic, its probably why there fire works was more entertaining then others, misunderstood genius really. Mr. Weasley looked as if he wanted to pull what little hair he had left from his head, Lupin walked over to Harry while every one else stood on the other side, Bill's side, revealing face's of shock and terror.

"To…the death?" Asked Bill in a sorrowful voice, shutting his eyes at the whimpers of his mother and sister. Harry could see Hermione holding Ron and the twins face hardened in disbelief, Hagrid was still trying to exit the kitchen with out hitting his head, and Tonks was crouching on the floor as if preparing her self for stray spells, Harry noticed Neville Holding Ginny back, the anger in him burned like the sun in summer.

"No..I could never do that to your mother William,lets say... first to draw blood from the torso." Hissed Harry Hatred laced in every letter of every word. Bill nodded in agreement. " Now bow" demanded Harry as he himself bowed while twirling his arm imitating Gilderoy Lockhart. Bill did as he was told and then the both waited for the other to attack, "I challenged you first it only stands to reason I allow you the first try at submission through bloody means _William"_

So be it child" grunted Bill, Harry's taunts Beginning to take there toll, as he sent a stunner Harry's way.

Harry side stepped, and ebbed from it with ease, and in a continues motion lowered his arm and proceeded forward laughing, bill sent another stunner Harry parried it and continued walking towards bill with boastful arrogance. Bill, now angry sent a spell at Harry which cut his upper arm, this did not deter, daunt or frighten him. Indeed he giggled as if it tickled, Bill stopped momentarily as he watched the gash on Harry's shoulder produce blood which ran like a river down his arm, obviously regretting it immediately.

"Tsk tsk William is that all" mocked Harry while continuing to walk forward, bill begin to back away. This angered Harry for some reason. "Please don't be scared of me". Harry then screamed "LUMOS MAXIMAS." Blinding Bill who then cast a PROTEGO shield protecting his eyes from the close rays of light.

Harry then cast an AGUMENTE to saturate the ground around Bill as he was trying to back away momentarily blind, which caused him to fall clumsily While he lay on the ground, Harry stood over him, but before he could cast a spell…

"DEPULSO!"

Bill sent Harry flying across the field as he got to his feet and begin running after him to gain momentum in there duel. But when Bill got to where he knew Harry to be, he was no where to be found, obviously he had disillusioned himself, Harry was a great duelist no wonder it was so difficult for the Dark lord to kill him thought Bill, with something akin to pride and respect.

"FLIPENDO!" Screamed Harry still lying on the ground hiding behind his disillusioned spell after Bill sent him flying with is DEPULSO, the spell Harry cast pushed Bill down to the earth with great force, Harry sprang to his feet and sent a stunner to Bill who blocked it with a PROTEGO.

Harry continues to send Stunners to weaken his shield and Resolve, Bill uses his back and legs to scoot away and shield at the same time. Bill then cast a shield which reflects his spell and causes Harry to break momentum and jump out of the way.

Bill hoped up and sent a stunner Harry's way, which he eluded easily. "Not bad William, this is fun actually I-" Harry stopped his ridicule as he notices Fleur, no longer in her Animagus form, standing in the doorway next to Gabrielle, the light from the kitchen shining behind her slender curves, so all Harry and Bill could see from their distance is her beautiful silhouette.

"Zop zis 'Arry, you don't need do zis, pleassee 'Aarry, I no longer care zee? I am no longer crying over a boy 'Arry!" Screamed Fleur from across the field. Harry smiled unwittingly lowering his guard, leaving Bill with a wide open stunner, but instead Bill decided to use some thing else, something more..something to reflect his new found anger, and passion obviously Fleur still meant something to him.

Arrows shot from Bill's wand, one pierced Harry in the leg and another grazed his neck, drawing more blood. Harry fell and screamed, he could hear gasp from everyone and even hear his name being hollered by multiple voices, but pain silenced them all. His sixth sense must have been sensitive: because Harry rolled to the right just in time to avoid a stunner, he then fired a "FUMOS DOU" causing a huge cloud of grey smoke to engulf he and Bill. Harry capitalized on this opportunity to remove the arrow from his leg. Bill cleared the smoke with out an incantation.

Everyone was quit as they watched bill's long red tendrils swing back and forth as he searched and surveyed the field for the elusive Harry Potter. Bill waited for him to reveal his self, a shield spell on the tip of his tongue. "Hey" whispered Harry. Bill looked up, and noticed Harry used a hovering charm on his self.

"ICIRCUMFLEX!" Yelled Harry slashing Bill across his chest, no one would ever know this but he tried his best to avoid his face, blood spurting everywhere, as he fell to the ground. Screams where heard as well as running foot steps. Harry ended the hovering charm and let his self fall to earth, even when he landed on his injured leg, he didn't falter nor whimper, he stood up straight made his way to Bill stood over his gasping body as he choked on his own blood and cast a spell on him with out a verbal incantation.

"NO! Harry! Please stop! It's over, it's over!" screamed Mrs. Weasley as she ran to her sons side. Harry begin limping away, Ron ran passed him, as did Hermione and everyone else as they ran to Bills side…even_ Fleur. _As Harry walked into Ron's room he begin to wave his wand preparing to pack his things. Hedwig began hooting in her cage as if she knew what had happened .

"How is it I always forget I can count on you to be on my side no matter what girl?" Said Harry as he limped across the room and feed her some conjured owl pellets. Everyone was inside the house from the sounds of things: Whispering could be heard from downstairs, he could have eavesdropped but he honestly didn't care. He gathered his things imitated the spell Lupin used to shrink his luggage at Private Dr. to success and lowered Hedwig's cage out the window and to the earth, he grabbed his sheep wool/dragon skin cloak placed the hood over his head and jumped out the window .

It was still dark, meaning it was very dangerous to be out, it was death eater hour. Didn't' matter to Harry, he'd rather be anywhere but the burrow at the moment, which felt weird since it was his second favorite place after Hogwarts. He made his way to town Ottery st. Catchpole.

"Going somewhere chosen one" came a soft male voice from the darkness of the street which wasn't illuminated by the light pole Harry was standing under , Harry turned around, wand drawn, adrenaline still rushing from his duel with Bill. How did this person know who he was? He was wearing the cloak Lupin gave him, it fit him perfect, but the hood was designed to hide faces and Harry knew no one could see his face, especially from that distance, especially from behind him.

"Whose there?! Show your self or prepare to die a slow death" spat Harry, murderous intent evident in his words. The soft voice only laughed and began to whistle a sad ballad. Harry still couldn't see him, but he could here his whistling coming closer and closer. Harry's hand began to sweat, he dropped Hedwig's cage, to her screeching displeasure,Harry's anxiety was getting the better of him, was it a death eater?

"_Some where in the water, I see it swimming, where is my mind…where is my mind" _

Then a shape was visible as it walked into the light. It was, the kid with the weird hair Harry knew from the shed behind the burrow, he, Ron and Hermione had seen him later that morning. Harry's curiosity was really rallying now, who was this git, why was he following him?

He removed a cigarette from a pack and instead of using his wand, this time he snapped his finger, and the end of it spontaneously caught a fire.

"You do realize that death eaters are waiting for you in every inn in every village in the European wizarding world, hoping you do what your doing right now? No to mention much **darker **entities." announced the Kid with the wicked hair. He looked at Harry and smiled, no he wasn't looking at Harry, he was looking past him.

"_Speak of the devil and he appears before you in flames ans such"_ acknowledge the kid taking a long drag before he flicked his cigarette to the floor and put it out with his foot, while looking at the dark figures accumulating around them. Harry, begin to back into the light pole his wand posted before him, he laughed to himself, it turns out he wasn't the only one who thought mortal peril was funny, the kid was giggling as well.

"_Well tonight is as good as night as any to die I suppose"_

"Indeed" replied Harry.

"Potter I'm going to get you came a voice behind a skull mask"

"What are you waiting for an invitation?" Laughed Harry quite phony, his heart in his stomach.

A green spell was coming, but before it got to Harry, it's desired destination, something grabbed his arm. And he could fell this sick sensation as if he was being pulled through a tube by force, the ground beneath him was gone, he couldn't tell which way was up or down or sideways, his sense of balance was shot to shit. It stopped almost as soon as it started and he found him self face down on the street, no the carpet. The carpet?! Harry's body was retching, but it wouldn't vomit, what ever happened just know his physical vessel wasn't fond of it, that much was certain.

"Who iz zis Auriel?" Questioned a masculine French voice. "Iz Zis the chosen one?"

"Why must you ask question you already know the answer too, sheesh. I'm tired, I'm going to bed" reveled the kid who's name is apparently "Auriel". Harry was still dizzy but he noticed he was in a room of pearl white with huge windows which exposed tree's swaying outside in the night air. Sitting in a chair in the middle of the room next to Harry, was a man with glasses and a blanket over his lap, reading a ancient looking book, that looked as if it was about to fall apart, with long blond hair. The carpet looked as if it belong in a Roman Catholic church, as did the painting's on the ceilings, and sculptures that aligned the walls.

"Where…" Began Harry gawking at the scenery he found himself in, he heard the door shut, apparently Auriel had just left the room, Harry finally stood up and looked about the room it was…beautiful. He could hear Hedwig screeching in hear cage, he was so distracted by what he was seeing, he hadn't noticed someone had let her out, and she was perched on his shoulder until she begin nipping at his ear. Harry Finally turned to the stranger, and asked who exactly was he.

"I am Maxi Delacour, welcome to my humble abode, and you are zee famous 'Arry Potair, no?"

(A/N thank you for reading, review at your leisure.)


	6. The Great Gig In The Sky

"**Forgiveness is the fragrance that the violet sheds on the heel that has crushed it.****"**

** EPISODE 6- "The Great Gig in the Sky"**

The ocean spray was icy cold over the east Mediterranean Sea; the wind was frigid, as the sky crackled with lighting and continued to piss rain everywhere. The Dark Lord, after flying across an entire body of water, set foot on an island of the east coast of the Italian border that didn't exist on any map; muggle or magical.

The tree's were unrealistically tall; the tree trunks where thick and wider than the average house, it may have been because it was dark, but The Dark Lord's keen eyes, could not for the life of them, find the top of any of the tree's. Fog rolled over the ground, and wild animals could be heard in the distance as rain pelted on leafs he could not see.

On his quest for infinite knowledge The Dark Lord came across a series of books by a muggle author by the name of Jules Vern; this "Island" was something akin to the many strange and interesting places which sprouted from his imagination. Of course he could fell the overwhelming esoteric magic, which was demonic in nature, that permeated this magical isle, not to mention the gigantic mushrooms which were riddled with red poka-dots, and the glowing blue eyes that watched inside the misty fog that only seemed to get denser the further he toddled thru the savage like land.

After walking miles in the impenetrable dark foliage The Dark Lord could hear a hum getting louder and louder as his amble continued forward. Then, there was a burst of light and before his slit reptilian eyes an entire Gothic castle of white limestone appeared from nothingness. It had pointed archs, ribbed vaults and flying buttresses as well as many grotesque gargoyles's which where perched on landings carved into the buttresses; the gargoyles looked awfully sinister, maybe this was so because the foul repulsive beings kept growling and licking their pitch forked tongues. _"Or were they yawning…?"_ Thought the Dark Lord inquisitively, tilting his hooded head.

The Dark Lord begin to circle the edifice like a hungry vulture, as his crimson red reptilian eyes scanned the dark fortress in earnest curiosity; he noticed the many battles scar's on the ancient structure, as well as human skulls, shields, swords, weapons of all sorts littered the grounds surrounding the ancient castle; he even noticed remains of creatures that were extinct and of something's he never thought imaginable and was sure didn't exist, even in the wizarding world.

He also became aware that the peculiar trees of the island had somehow receded behind him in what he could see from his angle, the presence of the castle caused the dense, dark, savage, magical forest like jungle to ebb away in a perfect circle around the vast estate. Although the castle was obviously demonic in nature, it was the only thing he could see properly without the use of magic on the entire island.

The Dark Lord decided that walking around the castle would take far too long; it was about half the size of Hogwarts with a moat and bridge, it looked as if it was indestructible, impenetrable. The grey limestone looked wrinkle and old like an elderly woman in a walking chair; it literally contradicted itself. The dark lord glided on his dark cloud, slowly rotating around the castle like a black sun, until he came across a tall tower and noticed a dark figure waiting for him at the top.

Bellatrix Lestrange opened her eyes, to her dismay; all she could see physically was a blinding light. She could feel tears rolling down her checks, no; the liquid was too thick and tasted too coppery to be tears when it was absorbed by the taste bugs on her crying tongue; blood. As the blood continued to race down her check, the blinding light before her eyes set in to motion a series of warped images, images that looked all too familiar.

Her senses were raw and open, she could hear nothing, but she was aware of her ability to hear, that's not true, she could hear herself screaming. She could taste the awful taste of pain, the pain she'd caused in life, she could see only light, like those she tortured into insanity. This must be hell she thought, as images raced before her eyes. Then complete darkness.

Bellatrix senses were all active except for her sight all she could see was darkness, she felt cold alone and afraid. Then from the cold musky darkness came a foul voice, and from that voice two questions.

"Maim? Are you going to walk in?" Spat a frustrated voice of a man from behind Bellatrix. She blinked and just like that the world came zooming into her vision from absolute nothingness. She could hear…Music, her vision was blurry, but she could smell coffee, tea, fish and other delightful scents which the living took for granted. "Maim, I would like to be on time for work this week, bloody hell".

Bellatrix turned around; apparently she was standing in the doorway of some cafe on a busy street in London. "Pardon me, sir" replied Bellatrix paying the man little to no mind, rubbing her small soft and nimble knuckles in her eyes in an attempt to better her vision, as she stepped inside shop to free the man's path.

It was all very sudden, the situation Bellatrix found herself in; one moment she was experiencing something akin to divine pain while being blinded by imperial light, and then she was asked question in a dark, cold musky…Place, next thing she knew…

"Bellatrix, is that you?" Bellatrix need not turn around to know whose voice it was that was calling out to her, she knew it all too well, that bark, that unconscious aggressiveness; Sirius. But how…This must be some kind of 3rd degree of hell or something.

"Sirius…you, you…" Whispered Bellatrix, breathless, as she finally turned around to face what she could only dream to be there, Sirius; her late cousin she'd murdered ignorantly in her past life. There he sat very young, and very handsome, among young muggle girls who where now glaring at her in an evil way. But she was Bellatrix, she was a Slytherin, really, if they only knew. She shook out of her stupor of racing thoughts and strutted to the ladies room to collect herself.

Upon exiting the ladies room she'd come to a couple conclusion: One, this was most likely some demented, sadistic, torture of some kind by Satan or whoever the hell was in charge. Two, this is the year nineteen-seventy-three she was twenty-three and already married to Rodolphus Lestrange. Three, This was the day she tried to convince Sirius to join the death eater ranks, he was only thirteen; She remembered this day well, this café, this scene.

It was March 23, 1973; a muggle band by the name of Pink Floyd released a CD titled "The Dark Side of the Moon" three weeks prior, it caused pandemonium; it hit Sirius like a freight train. Bellatrix remembers being home practicing forbidden spell's Rodolphu taught her, before he he went away on family business to the states, and hearing her aunt scream frantically through her eloquent fireplace. She recalls her aunt telling her Sirius ran away and left a note, renouncing his surname and explaining how he was no longer happy living under their roof, their dogma and ideals.

Sirius was Bellatrix favorite cousin; he was like her little brother, she wanted the best for him, so when she heard of his confliction she sought out the Dark Lord and told him these things. She can still hear his words, "recruit him, he will grow strong in my ranks, his cynicism will be eclipsed by understanding."

She remembers it not ending well, Sirius, even then, was strong willed. He might not like to admit it but in that regard his Black roots protruded from the earth arrogantly. She can remember being hurt, sad, and angry. This was his birth right! How dare he not acknowledge that? This uprising was for the indigenous wizards, those who came first_,_ the muggles where threatening their existence. Sirius was raised a pure blood "how could he not understand that?" She remembered thinking after She stormed from the café, cursing his name.

Now she stood in front of him while Pink Floyd's "The Great Gig in the Sky" blasted through the speakers of the dim, ragged, bohemian café. Sirius gestured for her to sit across from him, she obliged as the muggle girls, catching the hint left while still scowling at Bellatrix, only then did she realize she was twenty-three which meant she looked around sixteen. Pale skin, long ebony curls, bold cheek bones and full rosy red lips with a pair of dark dreamy eyes as well as a shapely figure, Bellatrix was beautiful again.

Bellatrix must have spaced out because all of a sudden Sirius was rushing to her side, apparently she had been crying. It was probably the overwhelming realization that she was reliving something that she thought she had lost long ago. Sirius looked around the Café frantically Bellatrix, mind still foggy, only than began to wonder what the sudden fuss was about when she noticed the tissue he'd used to wipe her face free of tears was red; blood.

"Bellatrix, since when were your eyes violet?" demanded Sirius, while slightly laughing, speed walking down the street, Bellatrix in his grasp, watching in case the ministry shows up. Bellatrix continued to stare at him ignoring his question; it was just like Sirius to find excitement from this situation. The allure of breaking rules was all ways to much for him to ignore. "I don't think anyone is following us, so do mind explain why you're following me dear cousin?" quarried Sirius while peaking around the corner of the ally.

"Your mother, told me of your decision to renounce the family name, I just wanted to say-"

"I don't care what you th-

"I'll be there for you no matter what decision you make"

Sirius looked in to Bellatrixs eye's, confusion evident, this had not been what he expected when he seen her walk through the door. Then as if on cue fog begin to issue from his eyes. Bellatrix closed the distance between them and shook teenage Sirius, causing his long dark locks to frolic about. His steadied he blinked a couple of times, and then he looked at Bellatrix and grinned viciously.

Before she could question him, He stood to his feet grabbed her arm bent his knees and upper body and shot like a missile into the muggy air of London. Before Bellatrix knew what was happening, wind was rushing in to her face and screaming in her ears. The clouds scurried out of the way upon their speedy approach. Suddenly Sirius stopped in mid air.

"SIRIUS WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?! ONLY WIZARDS LIKE THE DARK LORD ARE CAPABLE OF SUCH FEATS. HOW…" Bellowed Bellatrix taken aback by the distance in height they reached in a short amount of time.

"Don't worry Bella, I Know what I'm doing, besides consider this payback…For killing me you twat" Chortled Sirius, as he squinted in one direction then in another, scratching his chin indifferently. Bellatrix stared at him slack jawed, how did he know about that? It hadn't happened yet, right? Or was she right initially, was this some kind of cruel stage of hell.

"Let's see, is it over there…or is it that way…?" questioned Sirius to no one in particular; apparently he was attempting to solve some conundrum. As he did so Bellatrix could fell Sirius magical signature, it was unparalleled to anything she had ever felt or witnessed and yet, somehow encouraged a sense of nostalgia, and images began flashing before her eyes again.

"I suppose we'll just have to wing my dear sister." Sighed Sirius, frowning slightly, apparently stumped by some invisible foe. Before Bellatrix could state a reply, they were flying at mach speed towards the serpentine river; however, right before they reached the surface…

"Oops I meant cousin…right"

Bellatrix woke up. "Where are we" She said out loud unconsciously, while rubbing her neck and stretching in an attempt to alleviate the pain. She could hear footsteps racing, no doubt in her direction.

"The ministry obviously you barmy bird, get of my leg, hell" Barked Sirius, Bellatrix mind was beginning to lose itself, her perplexity was perplexed by the sudden events that kept taking place, instantaneously she had been dragged hear in there, by some unseen force. What was the point, was there one? Or was the point that there was no point?

"I don't know if you remember Azkaban well, you should, you were only dead for all of an hour at most, but I have no intention of returning to that hole in hell's wall." Said Sirius standing to his full height, his hair was as long as Bellatrix, he looked to be around his late teens maybe early twenties, but he died in his forties, how is it he looks so youthful? Was this just another illusion some sort?

"STUPEFY!" Screamed a voice from the top of the stairs, Sirius dodged and hit him with a spell Bellatrix handnt heard as he tumbled down the stairs. This was the place where…She turned around and sure enough, the veil was standing right there.

"Hey "Violet" you coming or what?"

"Zhis iz zee guest chambers, Monsignor" Said a handmaiden Gesturing to a room with a white door at the end of a hallway of purple drapes and décor. Harry carried Hedwig on his shoulder down the hallway as he stared out of the storming window. Then all of a sudden, his mind went numb, he got very dizzy and nausea's, it was like he was on a roller-coaster, he could hear voices in his ear's, non e of them were Voldemorts, but They did sound familiar…"Twat?"


	7. Question Everything

****** "Judge a man by his questions, rather than his answears."**

****** EPISODE SEVEN-QUESTION EVERYTHING**

**[Department of Mysteries, Minisrty of magic]****  
**

Bellatrix Lestrange & her cousin Sirius Black where chased through the ministry by over twenty officials' with intent to capture or kill. The Unspeakable's and the Aurors in pursuit of the assailants didn't know who they were chasing, Bellatrix was sure of that. When she and Sirius ran out of that "sick amphitheater" (The death chamber, Bellatrix absolutely loathed that place); they were met by a barrage of spells when they exited the chamber. Sirius made short work of them before Bellatrix could raise an arm, not even muttering a word, but casting a black thunder like energy, driving the opposing forces backwards effortlessly, in the process though causing absolute mayhem.

"Sirius! Is…that…you…Sirius?" Gasped Kingsley Shacklebolt, coughing up blood under debris from a chunk in the wall caused by Sirius raging black energy spell. Sirius squinted through the dust, made out Kingsley location and ran over to him, while ducking and avoiding curses.

"Oh my, I suppose I got carried away, this does not look well old friend…" said Sirius while inspecting Kingsley abdominal section, which was spilling out all of its contents. Sirius looked up after hearing someone scream in fear of Bellatrix getting hurt, his nerves eased when he seen she was the only one standing among fallen bodies, dust and debris.

"Is, this death Sirius? Are you death?" Wheezed Kingsley while grabbing Sirius scruffy, ragged blazer he adorned before his sudden demise at the hands of his barmy cousin. Sirius was at a loss for words, time seemed to slow, he could see Bellatrix getting antsy, and he could hear pattering footsteps of more ministry officials. But Kingsley was his friend, a member of the order and he'd unintentionally caused his death. There go's any hopes of a good night's sleep thought Sirius fighting back tears.

"Yes, It is I, death, I have come in a form you are familiar with to guide you to the hereafter. Are you ready Kingsley Shacklebolt?" Said Sirius in stark seriousness (no pun intended). Kingsley gargled on his blood in an attempt to give a vocal response, but Sirius put his index finger on his own lips hushing Kingsley while at the same time using his other hand to shut his eyelids. Kingsley's body convulsed a couple more times until it lay there, still and cold, void of life.

Kingsley was dead, Sirius stood up from his crouched position over his friends' body and looked about; the ministries officials he and Bellatrix defeated on their way out of the death chamber were either unconscious or beginning to stir, it would seem Kingsley was the only casualty. Unfortunately .

"I am truly sorry about your friend Siri, but we have to move before someone recognizes us like he did, or worse were caught, can you imagine the type of tortures they'd put the likes of me through. " Urged Bellatrix, while patting Sirius on his shoulder and keeping an eye and a raised wand on the door she knew to be the exit, and was surely to be the place where the opposition would emerge in full force.

Sirius stood very still, and looked at Bellatrix with intense contempt before he pushed her, she then began to stumble backwards off balance; she fell over the body of a woman who looked to be paralyzed. "Sirius we don't have time for this, you can exact revenge later, we must go-"

"Lead the way then you evil winch!" Spat Sirius in disdain, tears evident in his eyes, his voice cracking under the pressure of loss. He had been dead for months now, although he was unaware of that, time in purgatory was nonexistent, but the thought of death still very much frightened him, the thought of being responsible for the death of someone he cared about was unbearable.

Bellatrix watched flabbergasted as her dear cousin dropped to his knees and placed his face in his hands, grieving, like those who had grieved for him only 12 weeks ago. "It's this door!" bellowed an unknown voice of authority. Bellatrix jumped to her little delicate feet; her black tendrils of ebony hair swishing about as she hurried to Sirius side and disillusioned him, as well as herself, and dragged him over the threshold of the exit right before the backup ministry officials arrived, nearly bumping into the invisible perpetrators.

Bellatrix managed to get she and Sirius all the way to the atrium undetected, but then they were instantly surrounded; apparently someone cast a spell over the atrium to disable her charm. "Is that Sirius black?" questioned one Auror with his wand pointed at the two of them, like the other thirty something officials.

"No, he's just ah boy, besides Sirius Black is dead you nincompoop!" Fused Williamson, an Auror Bellatrix recognized from her various run inn's with the Ministry. Sirius whispered in her ear "smoke" Bellatrix caught the hint and then stood in front of him, blocking Sirius from the prying eyes of the irregular circle of Ministry Aurors and Unspeakable's.

"But the girl, she sort of looks li-"

"Hey! What are you two doing th-"

A cloud of black smoke erupted from Bellatrix posterior like a creeping dementor combusting. Sirius spell had the desired effect, complete obscurity; the Ministry Officials began firing spell's randomly in their direction blinded by the thick smog. Sirius, finally stable, ceased the opportunity; he grabbed Bellatrix and dashed towards the Floo Network firing spells in random directions to further confuse the antagonist.

"We can't let them escape; the Minister will have our heads."

"They can't exit via Floo Network, its charmed not to respond"

Bellatrix stomach lurched as Sirius guided her through the dense cloud of smoke and quickly to the Floo, but it was disabled the official said, think Bellatrix she thought to herself. "Dumbledore" Whispered Sirius as he hugged Bellatrix and threw them both in the emerald dancing fire to her surprise. As they spun all Bellatrix could think was they were going to be lost forever in this void hole of travel.

**[Maxie Delacour Manor, Somewhere in France.]**

Harry Potter messaged his temple's to relieve himself of a nasty migraine while in pre amble towards the white door that would lead to the room he would be occupying for the night, a courtesy of a distinguished land baron named Maxi Delacour, Fleurs grandfather. Harry was baffled, it would seem every sense Sirius death, he was somehow free of the dark lord running amuck in his dreams. But this wasn't a blessing and it wasn't a sign that things where finally turning in his favor. Indeed the dark lord's creepy late night mental assaults failed in comparison to these new kinds of night terrors, where complete darkness reigned king and whispering wails of dead spirits saturated the foul air witch tasted sour and gamey.

These reoccurring nightmares were so demanding and so intensive he would find himself waking up in places he hadn't been when he fell asleep. There were also other occurrences where…people he knew to be dead would call out to him in this grim dark twisted space of morbid agonizing torture. Harry continued to rest against the pearl wall while looking out the raining window towards the cherry blossom tree's that swayed so beautifully in the rain shower. Although this was a soothing sight, it still did nothing for his migraine_. I wish Fleur was here, then she could use that spell on me again. Or even that Auriel bloke, I could use one of his pepper up potions right about now_ thought Harry somewhat hypnotized by the "Violet" leaves and their coordination with the aggressive wet wind that was taking place outside, but Harry could swear he could almost feel a actual breeze and even hear whistling rustling leaves as well, as if it was happening in the hall leading to his quarters and not outside the window.

Harry, Hypnotized, subconsciously slid down the wall and closed his eyes…

**[Dumbledores Office, Hogwarts]**

"But I don't understand, we didn't even use floo powder how did we wind up in Dumbledore's office?!" Bellatrix screeched, not even bothering dusting herself off after emerging from the floo and unto the chic rug in dumbledores study. She began to pace, her mind pondering the pass events, still trying to make sense of it all. She had been dead, murdered by the dark lord; the next thing she remembers is waking up in blinding light, crying tears of blood. She remembers the blood tasted like deep morose regret as well as unimaginable pain, she remembers being able to hear, because she could hear herself screaming, she remembers being able to fell also, because it felt like an overwhelming "presence" of pressure was hard-pressed on her, molding her one might say.

She remembers hearing herself cry out for Sirius, she remembers hearing herself cry out for forgiveness, but all she received was flashing images of those she had tortured, those she had murdered in cold blood. Bellatrix was also bombarded with various Images of her sisters, the Slytherin common room, of her dog Icarus and the Christmas she and Sirius played with him the entire holiday. This was driving her mad; she was beginning to lose her mind.

Then it ended, she was able to tell this because the blinding light retreated, her eyes must have been open the entire time, it was like "someone" cut the switch off in the room. The pressure was lifted, so the screaming stopped, her screaming stopped, but then in place of the divine light came absolute darkness and wailing spirits. The air was thick with musk, she couldn't see her hand in front of her face, although she wasn't even sure she was in physical form, she could hear a voice among the other miserable damned specters; This voice was different from the other's, it was strong, confident, purposeful while the others sounded wounded, weak and lost.

"Did you find happiness in your life?" The mighty voice quarried.

Bellatrix could fell the very vibrations and frequencies this voice emanated; it was like she was a calm pond, and the voice was a meteor crashing down unto it, causing a disastrous ripple effect to travel through the very essence of her being. Bellatrix began to contemplate answering the question, had she found happiness in life? At that very moment, the moment she questioned herself an image of her standing over Frank and Alice Longbottom mindless bodies, laughing merrily as if she was a little girl who had received a pony for her birthday, popped into her mind. She couldn't bring herself to answer the question. It would seem the entity understood or expected this because he asked her a second question without receiving an answer to the first.

"Did you bring happiness to another's life?"

The only image that popped into Bellatrix mind was Tom Riddle, it was funny but it seemed when being judged by a greater power that dwarfed her master of her past life Bellatrix she didn't fear him any longer, understandably. She was already dead after all. All she could see were the images in which he praised her for her efforts, which usually included some vial threat to someone's life and her usually following through with it. Shit, thought Bellatrix. What am I to do, what am I to say? I was a wicked and malign being, I was evil incarnate, and although I could never compare to Riddle, it wasn't for a lack of trying thought Bellatrix.

"No"

And just like that Bellatrix was in the doorway of a café, and it was nineteen-seventy-three, and she was twenty-three all over again, Sirius was thirteen and he had just run away from home. Bellatrix automatically assumed since she was dead, this was some sort illusion, some sort of mental torture since that was a memory of what ignited the hatred she harbored for her favorite cousin. Ironically in death all the hatred she felt in life was no more so in this illusion she sought to encourage her cousin rather than try to sway him back towards traditions and customs of their family like she did so many years ago in her past life. It would seem this triggered something in the Sirius she thought to be an illusion; green smoke did issue out of his mouth ears and eye's after all. Not to mention he flew over London with her in toe, only to crash into the…

Bellatrix stopped right in front of the window in Dumbledore's Office, looking over the Hogwarts grounds. How beautiful it was to be here again she thought to herself. "Sirius can you explain any of whats been happening? Because honestly at this point…" Whispered Bellatrix with her back towards Sirius, who was still trying to give ah go at dusting himself free of the powder they had collecting traveling through the Floo Network.

"You would think since we didn't use any Floo powder… (Sigh) You were tested Bellatrix, by whomever test...us I suppose, as far as I can guess. Anyway I was trapped inside a memory; I guess everyone does have their own hell to live. On that day, the day we ended our bond, the very thing that bound us to one another, we damned our souls I believe. But then, in purgatory, you changed the course of things which sparked my higher consciousness enabling me to realize that we were simply behind a locked door we already had the keys too. It was like understanding dawned upon me, lifetimes of familiarity, lifetimes of empirical knowledge which I gained through direct experience from distant lifetimes I already lived, we already lived." Replied Sirius, who was now sitting in one of the guest chairs in Dumbledore's Office.

"Bellatrix, there's so much we as human beings don't yet understand. The Veil is a doorway to higher understanding if you allow it to be, those who can't grasp its purpose are lost in sentimental recollection forever mourning there wrongs, and never finding a way to right them. But you see Bellatrixs when you declared your unwavering loyalty despite the customs of our family, which you didn't do originally, it triggered the purpose of the Veil allowing me to open my mind's eye, thus figuring out how to escape purgatory."

Bellatrix now sitting next to her cousin was attempting to process the information Sirius was relaying to her. She had to admit that this younger version of Sirius was far wiser then the Sirius she knew at any stage in his past life. "So Because I somehow popped into your pocket of hell and changed prior events that lead to us hating each other in future life, we were given a second chance at said life?" Bellatrix questioned, talking to herself more so then Sirius.

"It would seem so, along with our youth and-

Flames erupted in the middle of the study, it was glorious; the redbird was encased in howling fire as well as its partner Albus Dumbledore. The flame's extinguished and Dumbledore eyes observed the scene before him, there were very few people in life who could say they surprised Albus Dumbledore. Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange where now added to this list. Dumbledore's blue eyes were still as well as his face and body, his gaze traveled from Sirius to Bellatrix then to his predecessors who hung in the Headmaster's Study in Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

"It would seem the Black name has been restored to its former glory Dumbledore, my namesake appeared out of your fireplace no longer then ten minutes ago, the things they say is quit astonishing to say the least, and nothing short of superb." Boasted the painting of Phineas Nigellus, Sirius and Bellatrix Great-Great-Grandfather as well as the worst headmaster of Hogwarts, according to everyone. The other Headmaster paintings agreed earnestly.

"I see…" Responded Dumbledore his eyes twinkling as he observed his young pupils, one he thought a lost cause, and the other he thought long dead.

**[Maxi Delacour Manor, somewhere in France.]**

Harry awoke in white satin sheets and sunlight, the canopy of his huge bed, which occupied most of the room, was hand painted by an artist who was careful to incorporate allot of detail; such as animals, flowers, and hunting scenes. The English mahogany bed was painted with bows, cherubs, and garlands. The mahogany daybed that sat in front of the bed he was currently in and the arm chair against the wall to its right, were covered in coordinating fabrics of exotic birds, flowers and foliage. All of this was highlighted by turquoise wallpaper with black pineapple damask patterns.

Harry had an aching headache still, but the wounds he acquired after his bout with Bill were nonexistent, he looked out the French windows and into the courtyard, birds were singing and dogs the size of horses were barking at the staff who where hard at work tending the garden and cleaning the mid evil fountain which sat in the very middle of the court yard. Harry got out of the king sized bed which dwarfed his bed at Hogwarts considerably, as he walked across the room, he noticed things; such as a little golden bulldog with its leash in its mouth, and an old photograph of a beautiful young woman for a tag. The golden bulldog was stationed on a tripod table which was crafted from rosewood, and from what Harry could gather, it was probably made during the turn of the century. In layman's terms the room was quite opulent. As Harry continued to observe the room, Hedwig flew in through the open French window's and perched herself on the window pane. Harry walked over and only then did he notice she had a note in her beak for him; it was from Monsignor Maxi, it was too late for breakfast, but still time for brunch to which Harry was invited. Harry looked about his room in search of his belongings, Hedwig hooted in the direction of the armoire (cabinet) which was a fine example of mid 18th century Dutch marquetry capabilities noted Harry.

Harry opened the magnificent wardrobe and sure enough there were all of his things, he got dressed and headed out of his room's door. The manor was a different sight then it was at night. As he walked down the Hall which only occupied the door to his room and exposed the various gardens and the courtyard of the estate through the floor to ceiling windows; there where many ornaments that adorned the long tables that lined the wall as well as the purple draperies.

After an hour of walking, Harry came across things like 16th-17th century German print's and engravings as well as hand woven tapestry spun out of silk and gold which documented the story's of war, famine and romance as well as others. There where suites of armor, there where locks and latches made of silver, bronze and gold these same locks was casted in floral designs, no detail seemed to be overlooked in this decadent domicile. After he came across a billiards room, a smoking room, and a couple living hall's, Harry finally made it outside and into the entrance hall where handmaidens and butlers where bustling back and forth, due to the fact they were serving a large number of guest.

_"Ah, Arry I zee you 'ave vinally decided to grace us with zour presence zhis afternoon, how delightful, no."_ Acknowledged Mr. Delacour elated. Harry eyes journeyed from one face to another, it would seem Mr. Delacour's guest found him quite interesting; in the way a man with a swatter finds a fly interesting that is. _"Come, join us Arry, I am Zure zou could do with zome fine cuisine, no. After all zhat was Zome night zou had Arry."_

Harry approached the large table which was surrounding a beautiful sculpture. The entrance hall was somewhat akin to Hogwarts dining hall except it wasn't magical, depending on your perspective that is. The floor was white marble; its soaring arch's was made of limestone which eventually led to a glass roof so that the sun could shine upon the marvelous rose garden that encircled them.

_"Ah, I zee you like zhe sculpture; zis is of Roger rescuing his fair lady Angelique on a Hippogriff of course._ _Do you see the figures engraved on the gold candelabra just there, flanking the sculpture. Zis is zhe images of zhe Roman Goddesses Juno, Minerva, and Venus."_ Informed Monsignor Delacour, while eating his poached eggs, and ignoring his many other guest in favor of Harry who was now sitting across from him.

"It's beautiful sir, but there's something I have to ask you."

_"Ask away monsignor_"

"Who is Auriel? Why am I here? And I had a very peculiar dream last night; I was wondering whether or not it was because of…this place. It fell's so, serene, yet for some reason I've had a headache since I got here." Questioned Harry his hand in his pocket gripping his wand awfully tight.

_"Zhese are pertinent question 'Arry, I commend you on your astuteness; I am incapable of answering zhem all I am afraid. But in regards to zour headache, zhis is probably because zhese surroundings are awfully familiar to zou, or rather zhe old zou. Have you noticed your interest has been peeked by my many vain attempts to bring life to zhis 'ome of mine? Have zou considered zhe fact zhat you recognize all zhe many things zhat align zhese beautiful walls and can appreciate zheir value? Have zou been able to appreciate zuch zhings before zou arrived here? I zhink zour mind is trying to zell zou zomething. Question is, will zou allow it"_

Harry squinted his eyes, it wasn't because he couldn't see; on the contrary he had been doing fine without his glasses ever since he tossed them away before his duel with Bill. Images were blurry but he could manage, until now, until Monsignor removed the clouds from out of his eyes with his, _words_. Harry was squinting because his vision was impeccable; it was like he was looking through a stained glass until a few seconds ago when Monsignor Delacour wiped it crystal clear. His sight was sharp, he was at a lost, his vision wasn't the only thing to clear up in a matter of seconds.

"Did you say old me? Do you mean…from a past life?" Mumbled Harry, his eyes now staring at the roses that surrounded the table they where seating at, his mind somewhere else entirely, quit possible on the fact that he could see the beautiful floral exhibition, which should not be possible with out his glasses. Monsignor Delacour chose this moment to feign ignorance and pretend he didn't hear Harry; apparently this was something he was not willing to answer.

Harry sat there not joining in the idle conversation of Monsignor Delacour and his guest who Harry noticed where dressed very affluently and formal. They sat up straight and talked in jest of politician's and family's who they viewed as "new money" and of poor taste. Harry subconsciously looked at his shirt, which were two sizes to big like his pants and trainers. Harry was thankful when the conversation steered towards the gardens and foliage of the estate, right when desert was to be served, although Harry hadn't touched his eggs or bacon yet.

"I was also meaning to ask you, about the cherry blossoms, they look awfully beautiful but somewhat out of place in company of the indigenous tree's that grow here. Not to mention their peculiar violet contrast. I'm curious why you chose those particular trees to plant in your gardens."

_"But Monsignor zhere is no cherry blossoms on zhis entire estate. I told zou zhis last night, remember, when zou fainted in zhe hallway"_ Declared the handmaiden. Harry remembered she was the one who escorted him into his room last night, healed his minor injures and even tucked him in. She placed a slice of Lemon Mousse cake on his plate and continued to look at him with bizarre interest, as was everyone else with the exception of Monsignor Delacour: who was watching the many butterflies dance their chaotic rhythm while he was humming along with the vinyl recordings of symphony's that none found moving besides him.

**A/N I know the story is a bit confusing, but if you have made it to this chapter allot of things should be cleared up. Now, the story is just beginning, I am setting up a whole host of things, such as pairing between allot of characters. Also I would like for everyone to note that even if you think you know whats going to happen in this fanfic, your probably wrong. This chapter is the first chapter I revealed to have some sort of lavishness to it, this story will have a vain air about it, you have been forewarned.**


	8. The Brute & The Heir

**"I'm not upset that you lied to me, I'm upset that from now on I can't believe you."**

**Episode 8-The Brute & The Heir**

"I'm waiting for a message by a girl, by the name of Veronica" Sung Dudley quite animated. Dudley Dursley lay in bed listening to seventies progressive Rock, and picking at the loose threads in his bed sheets. Every so often he would slightly sit up and glance at the area on his desk by his roaring radio. Petunia Dursley had been oddly quiet since Harry departed like he usually did every year at that time, and Dudley was sure it was because of what sat on his desk, next to his radio; Her wand.

In the span of a year, Dudley Dursley had been the victim of two different Dementor assaults: The first time he wasn't familiar with the sinister fiend's, the second time, unfortunately, he was. The vile depraved monstrosities had been echoing through his nightmares for months, so last week when they appeared on his front lawn and infested the morning sky of Little Whinging, it was like Dudley Dursley worst nightmares had somehow manifested themselves into being. It was true Miss's Figg had nearly died, or had her soul devoured according to Harry, like he had just a year before. It was also true that his dad and Harry himself had nearly met the same fate, and yet all he could think about was a brunette named Veronica Faye, such was teenage boy hormones.

She was supreme in all her glory, her bright green eyes and deep dimples are to die for, in Dudley's opinion anyway. If not for these two assets, Dudley admitted to himself she would look quite plain Jane, but this suited him just fine. A subconscious thought left as soon as it had come, that maybe he was looking for his mother in the opposite sex, but Dudley wasn't perceptive enough to deliberate on such profound ideas.

There was a hard knock on the door signifying he had his radio up to loud, so he got up and turned it up louder. He was angry with his parents, they had lied to him his entire life, he was a wizard, although he couldn't understand how he didn't realize this sooner. There were times when he would just gain weight for no reason; this made him often hungry because he had to feed his new girth. Then there were times, like this year, he would lose weight and it would be replaced by muscle, without him having to work out.

Could these things be explained as magic or was his body just constantly changing? Dudley wanted to laugh at himself of course his body was constantly changing; he was constantly eating, then dieting, then eating again. But when Harry left, he left most of his school books which were titled fifth year this, or fifth year that, so Dudley took it upon himself to read these pages of wonder and splendor.

One book was about discerning ancient languages; Dudley quickly threw this one to the side after only a half a minute of staring at it. After a day of rummaging, he came across a book titled Fifth Year Charms; he spent most of the morning and afternoon flipping through its many pages. Dudley found that if he was successful in manipulating the wand correctly and pronouncing the incantation appropriately, he could turn toast into cupcakes. This aroused his interest, he practiced this spell until he ran out of toast, and then he used a whole loaf of bread, to his father's dismay.

He practiced this particular spell for days and became quite adept at it. The next time he seen Veronica he planned on impressing her, he knew if he could master this spell then it only stood to reason he could master another. Soon he would be proficient with his mystical abilities and no woman would be able to resist his "magical charm", literally.

As night approached Dudley decided to go for a stroll, he knew his mother would go barmy if he was out past dark, but he had a wand now, even though all he could do was conjure cupcakes. As he walked his block his stomach began twisting in knots as he seen Veronica Faye standing at the end of the street, as if waiting for him. Her black dress was be speckled with white polka dots, her gray eyes where glowing behind her brunette tendrils which were obscuring the rest of her face. She seemed to be smiling viciously as her hands were holding each other behind her back, while she stood on her tiptoes, in an antsy fashion.

As Dudley approached he noticed Mrs. Figg cats began to come out of nowhere, as he got closer there seemed to be a number of them surrounding Veronica, some even going as far as brushing her leg or fighting to be near her. "Umm, Veronica? Is everything alright love?" questioned Dudley as he got closer to his paramour, to many of the cats apprehension.

"Of course I am you silly child, would you like to go for a walk?" Veronica asked, while she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, allowing some strands to escape and to fall over her face.

"Umm sure, I'd love to honestly, but what's with these rudy cats, and are you going to show me where you live this time?"

"I told you, you know where I live you silly boy, now, let's walk to the park."

As they began their trek out of Wisteria Walk and in to Magnolia Crescent via the dark alley way where Dudley and Harry had been attacked by Dementors barely a year prior, Dudley found himself sweating and humming his favorite song, as of yesterday that is. Veronica noticed his stressed manner and questioned it.

"Dudley, are you fine lad, and what's that tune you're going on about?" Veronica quarried in a very mature conduct.

"This, is the alley where-"

"Oh yea, the Dementors, I hate those buggers."

Dudley stopped in his tracks and stared at Veronica with a bizarre expression, utter shock planted on his face. How did she know? Did he say something about the wicked magical creatures when he talked to her last? No, that's impossible, he would have remembered, besides even if he did, why was she so casual about it? Dudley could fell saliva rolling down his lip as he continued to stare at Veronica with his mouth agape.

"Ewwww, close your mouth you mad child, that's disgusting, didn't that ponce of a mother teach you any manners you tosser."

Dudley closed his mouth and whipped the dripping saliva free with the sleeve of his biker jacket. Veronica disgusted expression changed into hysteria immediately after, grabbing Dudley's arm as she continued to skip down the alley with Dudley in tow. Dudley was happy and befuddled at the same time, who was this girl he asked himself in complete wonder, and how did she know about those demonic demons of hell he pondered. Then at that moment he thought about that bloke Harry told him about, Voldemort. Could this be some kind of trick? This girl had moved into Little Whinging about a week ago, he knew nothing about her, neither did his friends. The fact that he had no information in her regard was insane, he knew about everyone who lived in Little Whinging, via his mother religious gossip of course. Veronica said he knew where she stayed, did he? Or was she taking a piss? Dudley knew he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but something wasn't right about this situation, this he knew for sure.

Dudley snatched his arm away from Veronica and reached for his mother's wand and aimed it at her. Dudley was sweating profusely as Veronica slowly turned around with a deranged smile, she looked mad, but even in this insane state, Dudley couldn't help but notice her glowing loveliness. Miss Figg cats began hissing and creeping towards Dudley with dark intent in their once slit eyes, which were now wide as they bared their fangs in a threatening craze.

"Who are you?" Dudley questioned his voice shaking as he began backing away, falling in the process.

"The Wicked Witch of the West you silly boy."

**An Island east of the Mediterranean Sea**

"So, are you going to continue to conceal yourself in the obscurity of this old citadel? Are you afraid of me old man?" Voldemort quarried with mirth evident in his voice as he continued to float on his black cloud which gave him the ability of flight.

"How arrogant, these _wizards_ and their obnoxious ways are beginning to annoy me Grandfather-Kaiser." Came a voice Voldemort knew could not have been the figure he referred to as "Old Man", it was youthful and seemed to be echoing throughout the entire island, amplified it would seem.

"Actually he reminds me of you Ozean-Allgemeine, he seems a bit more astute however." Replied the figure in merry jollity, still concealed in the darkness of the demonic castle.

The Dark Lord was growing frustrated with every passing second; the palm of his right hand was itching, his wand hand. He swallowed his compulsion to kill because he had not received the information he was promised by the "Old Man". He glided of his cloud of darkness, which disappeared immediately after his absence, and stepped on to the limestone's of the demonic fortress.

He summoned a black chair; it was fleshy and alive, it smelled rotten and dead, but its size resembled that of a throne, albeit a dead one. Voldemort formally sat down with his legs crossed and then summoned a china glass, a saucer, and a kettle full of tea. Before he further addressed the obscure figure with the aged voice, he took a sip, perking his reptilian lips, then smiling allowing his fangs to show and even extend as he peered through the darkness anxiously at the figure he knew to be there.

"Civilized are we Tom? You definitely seem allot more refined since I seen you last, old sport. It must be awfully challenging still, this game of cat and mouse that is, although you would think all those years in ethereal exile would have rewarded you with patience." The dark figure with the old voice observed, still hidden in the lively shadows casted by the flying buttresses.

"I, Lord Voldemort, am extraordinarily patient, provided I get my own way in the end. As far as civility is concerned, no matter how far I delve in the mystique of the dark arts, I will always retain a deep since of urbanity, I am _English _after all." The Dark Lord acknowledged in a sense of reverie while he continued to sip his brew in classic English fashion.

The lively shadows casted by the flying buttresses that concealed the "Old Man" on the tallest tower the castle could offer began to retract, revealing the image of the Old Man: he was as Voldemort remembered him in his youth, tall, regal, and extremely old. His had platinum blond dreadlocks that dragged on the limestone of the tower as he approached the dark lord with his arms hidden in the many layers of his dark pristine cloak. He glowed in the darkness, like that of a super moon on a cloudless night, his crown was like nothing Voldemort had never seen before: it was as if it was intangible, the light exclaiming from it was blinding yet compelling, the dark lord could fell his hunger and curiosity scratching at his insides demanding to feed.

As the "Old Man" stood in front of the darkest lord the wizarding world have ever known, the shadow which concealed him only moments before, had not just retracted into nothingness, but into another tangible figure: a handsome young man stood in the corner of the tallest tower the demonic castle could offer. His cloak was just as black and just as pristine as the "old man", though this was all they seemed to have in common as far as appearance's was concerned. The young man's hair was black, and pulled in to a ponytail which was long but not nearly as long as the "Old Man's" blond dreadlocks. Where the old man had wrinkles, the young man had high cheek bones, where the "old man" eyes was coated with cataracts, the young man's eyes was icy blue, Voldemort knew this because he could see them glowing from across the tower. His lips were full and pink; he knew this because the young man blew a kiss at him in a sarcastic, feminine manner.

"This…person, is a megalomaniac and pathologically narcissistic. He refers to himself in the third person, how arrogant, and you think this…thing will do better then I at controlling Mallum Castellum, you have gone mad, I shall report this to-" The young man emphasized and argued as he walked across the tower to where the "old man" stood and where the Dark Lord sat, "patiently". But before he could continue his lecture, the "Old Man" snapped his fingers, and the limestone of the castle beneath the Youngman's advancing feet morphed into a dark void, which he fell through. He seemed annoyed by this sudden occurrence and powerless as he fell through the void silently eyeing the Dark Lord with contempt.

"Adolescent behavior, oh how I despise it, and yet envy it." The Old Man revealed with a deep sigh and a bowed head.

The Dark Lord continued to sip his brew, thoroughly entertained. It would seem the younger man was to be his successor, or so he thought. The Dark Lord was well versed in Latin and knew that "Mallum Castellum" was Latin for "Evil Castle". So the "Old Man" planed on bequeathing him with this glorious edifice hmm? Voldemort couldn't help but wonder why, but he need not ask for it seemed his old mentor was allowing him to probe his mind.

"I see" laughed Voldemort obviously satisfied with the information he retrieved from the "Old Man".

**A/N I would love to know how you guys felt about this chapter.**

**-TTT**


	9. An Affair to Remember

**"Just because something isn't a lie does not mean that it isn't deceptive. A liar knows that he is a liar, but one who speaks mere portions of truth in order to deceive is a craftsman of destruction."**

**Episode 9 -An Affair to Remember**

Harry walked through the mansion with his hands in his pocket and his mind filled with questions that it seemed Maxi Delacour was unwilling to answer. Harry wasn't sure Mr. Delacour had the answers to began with, but Harry was aware that even if Mr. Delacour did have these slippery answers, he was unwilling to share them with him.

After mindlessly wondering about the luxurious estate Harry found himself in the hall way that lead to the room he was occupying. Brunch ended in a strange way, with people staring at him as if he was extraterrestrial and with Maxi Delacour singing songs only he knew.

The aristocrats that Maxi Delacour was entertaining, was of the wealthiest kind: they where snobby, materialistic, wintry, intelligent and witty. As Harry tottered towards the white door in the purple draped hall way that lead to the room he was occupying, he recalled a conversation between two privileged Parisian women during brunch.

"_Zee death toll is zomewhat ridicules, no. I believe zheir ministry has been compromizzed, and our relationzz with zhem will no doubt lead to our own demizze" Stated one woman sitting on Harrys left, in correspondence to a women sitting across from her and him. The woman sitting next to Harry was adorned with a green and gold floral above knee dress.; her blond hair was pinned up into a bun, revealing an opulent emerald tear drop pendent that rested on her chest in between her bosom. Her eyes where the same color as Fleurs as well as her hair, as well as her fair skin…now that Harry thought about it, she looked very similar to Fleur in physique, the only difference is she seemed to be more mature in age. Could this woman be Fleurs mother thought Harry?_

"_What izz zhis Dumbledore doing? Everyone knowz Corneliuz Fudge is quite uselezz, no. It iz obvious, it iz zime he rallied zhe troops and brought zhis war to Voldemort's front lawn. Zhis skull duggery of his "Order", only playz into zhe handz of zhe Dark Lord and his Death Eaterz, no "Expressed the older women who sat across from Harry and the beautiful blond miss's that sat on his left. Apparently this women's name was Marie Aris, she was mature in age and in her early to mid fifties. Marie Aris was a surly women, Harry knew this because she waved of the hand maiden's attempt's to serve her, and instead took it upon herself to insult the Help by suggesting a loss in weight, which would enable them to mobilize much more efficiently. She sat on Mr. Delacours right, wearing white gloves along with a floor length gown of soft yellowish-gold with white embroideries, much like the women who resembled Fleur, her gown to was sleeveless and strapless, showing allot of cleavage. As she fanned herself in an execrated fashion, she let her hungry vulture like gaze prey upon Harrys forehead. _

_The beautiful blond with the long legs and petite figure, seated on Harrys left, finally decided to acknowledge his presence once again. After Harrys peculiar questions had interrupted their earlier conversations, the small privileged and influential Parisian social club ignored him in favor of conversations of substance, or rather correspondence they could understand and reason with. His declarations of things that did not exist (purple cherry blossoms), his questions regarding ominous dreams and the possibilities of reincarnation, was frowned upon at this juncture it seemed. Not to mention the drab, unkempt and shabby state of him, in the presence of such elite individuals, this was unacceptable._

So brunch was weird, uncomfortable, delicious, and informative. Thought Harry as he opened the door to his handsome room, no, temporary room, he had to remind his self. What greeted him was a sore surprise, Mademoiselle Marie Aris, along with a pink poodle. She was leaning against his windowsill, waiting for him to fully enter the room before acknowledging him. These people are so to bloody formal thought Harry, rolling his eyes before crossing the room.

"_Aww 'Arry Potteer, zee pleazzure iz truly minezzz Monsignor Chozzen One"_

"No, no, the pleasure is all mine Mademoiselle Aris of Bourges." Insisted Harry as he approached Madam Aris and her scrutinizing tone.

"_How are zou enjoying your ztay at Delacour Manor? Izz it to your liking, Monsieur Chozen One?"_

"Oh yes, yes, it's quite remarkable to say the least; the gardens, the tapestry's, the lush sumptuousness of this…palace, is absolutely extraordinary Mademoiselle." Responded Harry, down on one knee scratching behind the pink pooch's ears, to its delight.

"I am a bit curiouzz, why is it zhat Harry Potter iz here, in France, at one of zhe oldest private estatez in zee world?"

Harry bit his lip; he didn't know how to answer her question. Was she an ally? Or was she a potential enemy? Harry really had no way of knowing. In fact he still didn't know what he was doing in this mansion. Was this some sort of game, Harry thought to himself, why would Fleurs Grandfather wish him harm? Harry kept asking himself that, this was Maxi Delacour 's Estate, it only stood to reason that if anyone was going to do anything to him in a negative sense it would be Monsieur Maxi himself.

Then Harry thought of Voldemort, he smirked and asked himself; what would Riddle do? According to all that he had seen in the diary his second year, Riddle was great at scheming and manipulating to get what he wanted. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that he and Riddle where kindred spirits, through dark magic of course, but in the end the means by which this bond came to be was irrelevant, for it existed and there was no denying it. So Harry decided to embrace it.

"Because _amour_ I have this thing for ancient edifices, I probably want be alive by the end of winter so I decided to take a little trip abroad, I was told the families here are quaint and a bit private, but powerful ally's should you convince them of your influence and modest ways. Although truthfully mademoiselle, I have grown tired of playing the role of the poor little lad with dead parents and a dark unforgiving future. I have had quite some time to come to terms with my beckoning mortality." Harry confessed in a tired and indifferent way as he placed his arms behind his back and stared at Mademoiselle Aris bustling breast, with no intention of subtlety.

Mademoiselle Aris blushed and began to fan herself as she smiled and shifted her feet. She cleared her throat as to gain Harrys attention, or rather divert it from her cleavage. But the only response Harry gave her was "Im listening Mademoiselle" In a soft tone as he ebbed closer to her, licking his lips and never taking his eyes of her breast. Harry placed a hand on the French window shutters so as to balance himself as he stood directly in front of Mademoiselle Aris. He then kissed both her cheeks, to her subtle glee, and began to fell his way up her lavish gown.

"I can make you fell alive again; I can bequeath you with everything they deprived you of." Harry whispered in her ear as he continued to let his hands explore what hid beneath her yellow and white embodied gown. He could fell her breathing on his neck, encouraging his embrace while she dropped the pooch leash, allowing it to hit the ground as she used her now free hands to unbuckle his pants.

**Dumbledores Office,Hogwarts.**

There was a knock at the door, "come in" answered Dumbledore. Severus Snape walked into the room looking annoyed and frustrated. As he approached the headmaster's desk, he noticed two unexpected occupants in the seats reserved for guest that was seated directly in front of Dumbledore.

Severus looked both occupants in the eye, prying there mind for information; in the woman's vibrant violet eyes all that was present was a blinding light. No memories, no nothing, just, light. In the eyes of the male all he encountered was a foggy mist and a familiar bark of a laugh.

Upon disabling his Legilimency skill, Severus came to an unbelievable conclusion. He subtracted his look of shock and utter disbelief and almost instantly replaced it with his trademark scowl of hatred. His grimace shifted from his two least favorite people in the world, to the most celebrated wizard since the Four Founders of Hogwarts: Albus Dumbledore.

"Explain" demanded Severus.

"In a definite tone, I simply am incapable of this in this situation. But If I was to take a wild guess, I would wager that "someone" or "something" decided their purpose exceeded that of their original lifespan. Hence their divine presence before us tonight." Responded Dumbledore with is lip poked out like a young child trying to solve a math problem in front of an entire class.

"But…how?" questioned Severus, who was remaining quite poise, given the fact the two people he hated the most found a way to defy death and even retain their youth in the process.

"It's a long scary story Severus, but I'd be willing to share it with you, all you have to do is say…please." Jested Sirius, his young handsome features dancing with amusement.

"Now, Now, my dear brother, have you forgotten what mother taught you? It's a disgusting habit to play with your food." Sighed Bellatrix her engaging violet eyes traveling the room hungrily, she hadn't been inside the headmasters study since her sixth year in her past life after all.

"Brother?" questioned Dumbledore.

"Yes, I've been sitting here for awhile, meditating, I suppose you could say. Sirius referred to me as _Violet_ and even called me his sister. It's no secret that we were awfully fond of each other when we were young, but never has he referred to me as his sister nor was my eyes violet in my past life. By using methods of rationality, and the many memories that seem like dreams occurring in my mind while I am fully awake, tells me that in my first life, the individual you know as Sirius was my brother." Revealed Bellatrix in a vague way as she stood from her seat and began to wonder about the room in poise curiosity.

Dumbledore and Severus turned to Sirius in hopes he'd better explain the entire event. He explained his stint in purgatory and what it was like reliving a memory. He explained how bellatrix set his mind free by breaking the pattern. He explained how memories of past lives immediately flooded his brain upon breaking free of purgatory's psychological hold over him, thanks to Bellatrix. He also explained how it was getting difficult to distinguish one lifetime of memories from another's; hence him and Bellatrix referring to each other as brother and sister instead of cousin.

One of Dumbledores trinkets began to ring; it was almost as if the little silver bell was angry as it shaked and fidgeted about until the Headmaster palmed it, ceasing its chaotic dance and disturbing alarm.

" It would seem someone is attempting to Floo me, I must insist that you two disillusion yourself, for I would presume this is the Minister ringing me in regards of your affair at the Ministry this evening."

How did you know we were at the Ministry?

"Because you're the only one who knew of that little escape route Sirius, I told you to use it and escape as fast as you possibly could should you ever find yourself trapped in the Ministry. You were only twelve and…there was a prophecy about you dyeing there, which turned out to be true in the end. Upon hearing it I decided I would do my best to ensure it never happened, but you grew older and older, and still no Ministry fiasco. So in your third year I decided I would let you lead your own life and not interfere; Besides giving you direct access to my Floo via those at the Ministry should you ever need it that is."

Before Sirius could reply, Bellatrix grabbed his arm and disillusioned them both.

"Ahh Dumbledore, it's good to see you my friend. You look a bit ill I must say, is everything alright old sport?" Cornelius Fudge head asked floating in the burning green flames.

"Yes I'm quite fine old friend, is there a reason for such a late correspondence?"

"Is that Severus Snape? Why, how do you do old sport? You know your familiarity with the dark arts could really be useful to the ministry in days as dark as these." Stated Fudge disregarding Dumbledore's response.

"No, thank you. I should actually be going. It is getting rather late, we will continue this later I presume Albus?"

"Indeed we shall. Well now that we are alone, is there something I can do for you Cornelius?" Replied Dumbledore right before Severus exited his chambers.

"Well as you very well know, the ministry's has gone to shite and in light of tonights past events…."

**Maxi Dellacour Manor, France.**

Mademoiselle Aris was on her knees _pleasing_ Harry, when a knock at the door startled Harrys mature guest, but not him.

"Come in" he said laughing, as he watched Mademoiselle Aris pull _him_ out of her mouth and scurry behind the bed, near her pink poodle.

The beautiful blond with the long legs entered Harrys room in her tight green and gold gown. She was enticing, so much so that he expected his pants to be standing up, but since he had none on; his penis was standing up, bare, naked and fully erected. He expected her to scream, he expected her to curse his name he expected her to…do something, other than stare. She seemed interested, intrigued, engrossed and yet, bored.

_"So are zou going to put on zee proper attire, or do zou usually go about like zhis?"_ Began the blond French woman.

"Why do you not like my ensemble?"

She crossed his room and walked over to his bed and whispered something to Mademoiselle Aris, who was absolutely affronted that she had been found out. But collected her things and still managed to walk out of the room with what could have been mistaken for dignity. The blond was right behind her escorting the pink poodle out of his room, or so it seemed. The blond stopped at the door and turned around to look at Harry who was still naked with a massive erection.

"_If it last for more zhan four hourzz, you zhould ring a doctor" the blond laughed as she began to turn away and walk through the door._

"Maybe I'll just ring you instead" Indicated Harry as he blew her a kiss.

" _My name is CoCo Delacour , I am zhe mistress of zhis estate, and zou will leave when I say so. School begins in a day, I hope zou are convincing Mr. Potter otherwizze, you will mizz your entire zixth year at Hogwarts. Triwizard Champion, Heir of Slytherin, The Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One. We will zee just how special zou are." Laughed CoCo Delacour._

"Fine by me, This way I know my friends won't be hurt, I get to live in a grandiose palace, and shag ah hot mature blond that's related to and looks exactly like Fleur Delacour. Is there anything else, cookies and milk perhaps?" Harry Explained indifferently as he finally began to pull up his pants and buckle them.

" _And what makes you zhink, you could shag me? Hmm? I will admit I waz imprezzed by zou zwaying Mademoiselle Aris, zhe is uzzually more tactful zhen that, in fact she waz zhe one who trained me az a debutant."_

"That's nice, so I was thinking we should go for a stroll, it seems like a nice afternoon, we could use the time to get to know each other. Also, I was wondering if you would mind telling me where that Ariel kid is hiding. I never got to thank him for bringing me here, or curse him, depending on your perspective really."

CoCo placed a beautiful hand over her mouth, chortled, and said _"Open your Eyes, Harrison"_

**A/N I would love to know how you guys felt about this chapter. **

**Was it to much? was it to explicit? Should I continue to make the story this...graphic? **

**Let me know. Your opinion counts.**

**-TTT**


	10. The revenge of the Hand Maiden

**"If you prick us do we not bleed? If you tickle us do we not laugh? If you poison us do we not die? And if you wrong us shall we not desire revenge?"**  
**Episode 10- The Revenge Of The "Hand Maiden"**

"No matter where I run, I will return to my French lily, for no bonds-can ever take me from she" Harry sang as he walked through the Greenhouse located on the west wing of Maxi Delacour's estate. Harry smelled the many flowers, which reminded him of the aroma of Fleur's hair: a sweet supple natural scent, which made his nose hairs dance about in an anxious way.

Harry Then sat down under the Greenhouse roof which was made of glass, like the Entrance Hall. Harry felt as if he'd traveled miles, since it took him an hour to take a trip from his room, which was on the east side of the manner, to the Entrance Hall which was in the manors center, then from the Entrance Hall to the Greenhouses. The trek from his room on the east, to the Green Houses on the west side of the mansion was tediously long. Harry hated the taxing exercise, but the mansions antique, mid-evil and regal décor, compensated for it.

In the ensuing weeks since his bizarre young friend with the weird hair("Auriel") had saved or abducted him and delivered him unto the care of Maxi Delacour and his privileged lifestyle, Harry had been learning quite a bit in etiquette and in the art of being a Gentlemen by posh Frenchmen standards that is. CoCo Delacour made it her business to wake him up at the break of dawn each day, forcing him to walk slowly but surely to the Entrance Hall with the posture of a pompous patrician: his back straight and his nose up.

Once at breakfast he would find a group of five servants waiting and a table setting for only two: for CoCo Delacour and himself. CoCo was standing behind him this morning, he smiled to himself knowing that she was waiting for him to turn around and signal to her to sit first, for this was proper etiquette. Harry was willing to play these games because he needed answers and if becoming a posh tosser was going to make it happen, Then he was all for it. Harry turned around slowly, bowed and waved his hand in her direction and then he placed his hands on the seat he was standing in front of, pulling out the chair in the same motion signaling for her to have a seat. She smiled, pleased obviously as she sat quite properly.

Harry then occupied the seat opposite, placing a napkin over his lap as he did so, as did CoCo. Jean (pronounced "jahn"), their waiter for the morning, informed them of the menu. This consisted of: Crepes with salted butter, crème, along with thin slices of strawberries and powdered sugar. There were also side dishes: a choice of French toast, Chocolate crescents, fresh fruit's from the manors farms, and eggs with black truffles. Harry sat with his back straight and reframed from slouching over, over the past few weeks he had become comfortable with this technique which wasn't the case in the beginning.

Harry was determined to do his best at following the delacours formal stipulations if he ever wanted to see Hogwarts again. Following his "oral" incident with Madam Marie Aries, CoCo Delacour convinced Mongsore Maxie to restrict Harry from leaving. Harry could only take her word for it, for it seemed she was the only one present besides him and the help, all the time. Harry had made it his business to investigate his new ambiance; maybe a little snooping could shed light on this absurd situation he found himself in. Harry would wait until the dead of night before initiating his Hogwartian style of espionage. Armed with lumous and his invisibility cloak Harry crept about from hallway to hallway from one flight of stairs to the next, in search of something that would peek his adolescent interest and suspicion.

Harry's lodging was on the second of seven stories on the manors east side, each floor was adorned with a different shade of purplish wallpaper but was bejeweled with a different array of things; the third floor was decorated with many portraits of women and young girls, they all looked related and they all resembled Fleur, CoCo and Gabriella: They shared silver-blond like hair and abnormal blue eyes as well as other beautiful features it would seem only the Delacours alone were blessed with.

As Harry walked along the third floor, he could almost physically fell the many blue eyes of the past Delacour clanswomen, he could even here them whispering and giggling. "Bloody hell, this is creepy. You'd think I'd have become use to talking paintings, but for some reason, these portraits make me really nervous". As Harry approached the end of the hall of Lady Portraits, something caught his eye. "Gabriella?"

"_Harrizon,iz zhere zomzing I can doo for zou?"_

"Gabriella…But your…twelve…right? I thought these where pictures of…dead people."

"_Zhey are."_

"But…"

Harry stepped closer to the portrait and placed his wand directly between himself and it, attempting to find some error in his earlier proclamation by shedding more light on the canvas with his Lumos, but as it seems there was no mistaking her pouty mouth and the way her eyes slanted a bit, a feature Fleur, CoCo, nor any other Lady Delacour possessed as far as Harry had seen via their self portraits.

Although the features she possessed were easily recognized by Harry, There was definitely something different about "this" Gabriella; the young woman in the canvas was about twenty years of age, she sat on a beautiful green tuft chair surrounded by a floral scenery of beautiful yellow lily's. She sat with one leg placed over the other, her hands clasped on her left hip with her round chin raised slightly to the left, revealing small mother of pearl earrings. She wore her hair up into a bun, though small strands where visible swaying back and forth, apparently due to the little French window which was stationed behind the chair in which she sat. She wore a gown that looked to be of silk fabric due to the way it hugged her slim figure, it complemented her soft pouty pink lips and her high arched eyebrows as well as the signature Caspian Ocean blue gaze every Delacour possess. The difference in her eyes was a calm composer, no CoCo Delacour possess composer no other, the best way to describe her slightly slanted gape was…apathetic.

"But, you're too old to be Gabriella, and she's not dead, she was just at my sixteenth birthday party at the burrow no longer than two months ago" Harry protested in disbelief, he hadn't noticed but beads of sweat began to form on his forehead, he did notice however the portrait began to become hard to see, maybe it was because his body was shaking something terrible, including his hands, more specifically his wand hand. As the light form his Lumos began to dance to the rhythm of his body's frantic quaking Harry could fell warm tears running down his cheeks, memories began to flood the front of his mind: The look on Gabriella's face when he rescued her from the bottom of the lake, her beaming smile when she stepped from behind Fleur to reveal her prescience at his party, the look of jubilance on Fleurs face when she received a letter from her sister that morning Ron and Hermonie found him in the garden.

"_Two monthz ago? I zee. Zou are not az handzome az I raymember Harry, but zomehow zhat makez zou more attractive. Zour allure iz quite deadlee, I would even zay more deadleee than eeny Vila, non. Why waste zour tearz on zhe dead, Harrison?"_

"GABRIELLA IS NOT DEAD!" Harry bellowed as he ran down the rest of the hallway and up another flight of stairs. As he approached the archway of the fourth floor, he was met by none other than CoCo Delacour. She was smiling viciously, her sneer made Harry's skin crawl, until he remembered he bore his invisibility cloak, there was no way she could see him, was there? Now that Harry thought about it, he had been wearing the cloak on the previous floor, yet it seemed he was visible to the Lady Delacour Portraits. "Something is definitely wrong" thought Harry, Hogwarts was founded by the greatest wizards of all time, excluding Merlin, and my cloak worked perfectly fine there, so why does it seem to be malfunctioning here, is it the manor? Or is it…them?

"_Don't worr'e…zour cloak is working just vine Harrison, I can't see zou, but zhat does not mean I can't feel zou"_

Harry slowly backed away, as he did so she began to slowly inch forward, he tilted his head to the side to see past her beautiful figure which was wrapped in a black night gown, but as he did this so did she, mimicking his movements precisely at the same time. "How is this possible? I'm invisible!" Thought Harry, as he continued to back away now raising his wand beneath his cloak as he did so in preparation for whatever was to come next.

CoCo Delacour's wild sneer faltered and changed into a sad stare, her beautiful nimble hands which were at her sides began to hug her shoulders, and just like that the predator a second ago was no more and what replaced it was a weeping goddess in a beautiful night gown. Harry was bewildered, he had no clue what was going on, he was absolutely flabbergasted, all this being said he continued to back away, convinced it was a rouse of some sort.

"_Harrison, 'ave zou been crying? I can smell zour zears. Don't do zhat Harrison, I implore zou! I am not sure my weak heart could zake such emotional upheaval in its brokan state." _

Harry had backed away to the point his heel was hallway of the first step heading down the stairway he'd came, but he couldn't bring himself to turn and run away. How did she know he had been crying? The tears on his cheek were still fresh and hadn't even dried yet, Harry knew the day Hagrid had told him he was a wizard that he would most likely experience things he could never explain, but this…was inexplicable.

"_Have zou ever fallen in love Harrison? Do zou know what ee't iz like to loo'z zhe one zou know zou are destined to be with, long before zou have had zhe time to convay zhis to zhem. Can zou grasp zee idea of zhe love of zour life never actually knowing how deeply and pazsionately zou cared for zhem? I would hope not, zhere iz no greater pain, I wish zhis hell on no one."_

At this point she had fallen to her knees; her head bowed crying something awful, Harry felt his heart skip a beat, "No" He spat at himself, "Something's not right about this bird" but yet and still he felt his heel ease of the first step which would have lead him to the third story and away from CoCo Delacour. She continued to weep and Harry could feel his resolve deteriorating, he walked forward a couple of paces but before he could reach her sobbing body he felt something rush past him.

"_Mademoiselle Delacour, what iz it?! Iz zhere zomething wrong?!" pleaded_ a hand maiden as she approached CoCo in earnest. Harry recognized her as the same maid who had found him past out his first night in Maxi Manor. She was a brunette of average height, she seemed really young, maybe only a year or two older then Harry. She was also the same maid who'd confirmed his sighting of a purple cherry blossom tree was utter non sense and probably a cause of sleep deprivation.

"_Geet a'way from me, zou monzeer! Zou are eval encarnaze ZOU UGLY BEESH! I am going to 'ave zee dogz fuck Zour zeecapitated 'ed zou cunt_!" CoCo wailed shaking and crying as she pushed the young maid to the floor and spit on her. Harry was befuddled; he didn't know what to make of this increasingly bizarre situation. CoCo was by no means, kind, but Harry didn't think her the type to treat the help in such a cruel and undeserved manner. He wanted to rush to the young hand maiden's aid, but something about CoCo's sudden irate outburst concerned him, not to mention she was backing away from the disheveled young women in a nervous conduct.

The maid began to cackle as she lay on the velvet carpet of the fourth floor, her curly locks covered her face while she stood and dusted herself off. "Zou are a great actress Mrs. Delacour, I must say I was convinced that you had accepted our will and abandoned your own. I see now I was very wrong about you" The young woman's French accent was gone and was replaced with a quirky North American one. She removed her curly locks from her face and revealed a demented robotic smile; she began to edge towards CoCo who began to slowly shuffle backwards. Harry smiled in spite of himself, the irony was too much for him to ignore. The young woman pointed her index finger at CoCo and motioned for her to come, next thing Harry knew CoCo was in the younger and shorter women's grasp gasping for air as it was being forced out of her.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes, wandless magic was supposed to be extremely difficult; she had made it seem effortless. In comparison to the beautiful older woman who she was literally choking to death, her physical stature was smaller, so it only stood to reason CoCo should be able to overpower her, at least that what it looked like to Harry. He was beginning to think that his eyes and his reasoning were betraying him.

CoCo fought vehemently, to no avail; she was beginning to turn blue in the face. Harry knew he had to do something or she would surely die, but then something occurred to him, every since she had caught him and madam Aries red handed she had made it quite clear that she thought very little of him and had been making his life a living hell with her crack of dawn training in etiquette and posture. Could this be a rouse, thought Harry? Could this be some sort of disturbed punishment for the Whole Madam Aries fiasco? As Harry continued to procrastinate CoCo Delacour's body began to go limp, Harry bit his lip and came to a decision. As soon as he began to lift the cloak off of his persons, a loud scream echoed through the manor, it was so deafening that Harry instinctively placed his hands over his ears. The outcry reminded Harry of the egg from the Triwizard tournament. He opened his eyes expecting to see the young women with her hands over her ears as well and CoCo lying on the ground, but this was not the case, she carried on assaulting her as if nothing was amiss. Before Harry could even question this, the scream turned into yelling words.

"'_**ARRY, DON'T, SHEE WILL KILL ZOU! RUN -A'WAY NOW OR ZOU WILL NEVER SEE ZOUR FRIENDS A'GAIN"**_

Before Harry could object he felt some unseen force grasp his body in its entirety, he was yanked down the stairs like a fish on a hook. He could hear the wind howling in his ear, as he zoomed backwords through the third floor of Lady Delacours he could see Gabriella jump from out of her seat and race into the portraits of her ancestors, her apathetic expression abandon, she was now worried it seemed and in dire need of a glimpse of Harry, how she was able to see him under his father's cloak was still beyond him, but that was the least of his worries at the moment. She continued to follow his invisible flying body until he reached the entrance of the third floor and there were no other portraits to occupy, she tried to say something to him, but he was flying so fast and the wind was so loud that her words were lost to him. This…possession of his body which gave him the ability of flight apparently, albeit against his will, continued to the second floor and down the hallway lined with a long floor to ceiling window which lead to the white door that contained his room on the other side. Since Harry's back was turned when this phenomenon occurred, the white door he was headed for was behind him, he was afraid he was going to crash into it, he tried raising his arm and casting a spell but this unseen force of flight strongly disagreed it would seem since he found himself unable to act on his thoughts with his physical persons.

Harry tried closing his eyes in preparation for the beckoning collision, but found even this small luxury was prohibited. It would seem Harry's worries were for not, he could hear the wind in his ears beginning to die, his body slowed down right where he knew the door to be, he found himself floating in mid air in front of it, then he felt a gush of wind greet his back. Did the door seriously open on its own thought Harry? Before he could contemplate on this any further, his question was answered in the form of him being thrown unceremoniously across the threshold of his room and into his big plush bed, on his back, spread eagle, with his eyes to the ceiling.

What the bloody hell is going on thought Harry as he lay in bed unable to move, blink or talk. Harry knew every since Hagrid told him he was a wizard to expect bizarre things, but the fact he actually awoke with his eyes already open was just behind creepy, how is it even possible to sleep like that he thought to himself? It was early morning, the sun was sitting on the horizon, and Harry had full control over his body again.

As he sat up and swerved his head he met a sharp pain in his neck, apparently he'd slept on it the wrong way, a hoot from the window seal informed alerted him that Hedwig was present and waiting for him to wake. As Harry climbed out of bed he begin to massage the tenderness in his neck, he grimaced as he approached Hedwig and begin to scratch behind her ear. Last night hadn't escaped his mind, Harrys was trying to gather his wits, what should I do, leave? For some reason this idea was unattractive to him, he's missed weeks of school already, his friends were sure to be worried, but there was something about this place…

Sure just hours ago a woman was possibly killed but for some reason this didn't bother him as much as he knew it should have, this was to be expected though, wasn't it? He'd been through so many traumatic experiences in his young life perhaps he was beginning to go numb. Not so long ago he actually desired to kill the leader of the light; Dumbeldore. Was this really a stretch?

"_Beautayful bird, shee iz quite smarz az well, non monsieur Potter. Shee seemsss to only allow zou to feed her, just like a female; fiercely loyal to her male counterpart. I must say thiz iz zhee first zime I have encountered such emotion from an Owl monsieur"_

Harry turned around, and there she stood in uniform with a polished silver dish filled with Owl pellets. Her brunette curls parted, the left side behind her ear, while the right side hung loosely over her face. Harry stared at her, it seemed the cloak worked normally on her since she had no clue he witnessed what happened last night. Harry was beginning to learn to appreciate the things he's taken for granite as he griped the wand that he'd slept with in his hand the entire night.

"You can leave the pellets by the door, thank you."

"Of course Monsieur, also Mademoiselle Delacour 'as requested zour presence as usual for breakfasz. Shee says dress smarz, shee wants to dine in the central garden near the Rivera zhis morning."

"Say no more"

With that she bowed and exited the room. Harry was almost wasn't fazed by the proclamation that CoCo was still alive, or rather he never believed she'd died in the first place, he thought it to be a rouse, and now he knew he was right all along . He was more concerned with the portrait of Gabriella and that unseen force that had its way with him, not to mention the absence of Maxi and the mystery that is "Auriel".

Harry feed Hedwig and then instructed her to go to Hogwarts, he had no intention of delivering a message, he wanted her safe and he couldn't guarantee her safety in this place. She hooted in defiance, but Harry didn't let up, eventually she took flight, Harry felt the world fall of his shoulder as he watched her divine wings soar to safety.

About half an hour later, Harry found himself walking through the large central garden on Maxi's estate; there where unicorns, centaurs, ostriches, flying snitchs and even two spinx lounging under a large willow tree and they seemed to be having a conversation. The flowers constantly changed colors, the grass seemed to dance and the air was sweet, Harry swore he could taste it. The garden was like nothing he'd ever seen, it was paradise. As he proceeded forward he could hear bustling water and clinking utensils.

Harry stepped out of the foliage of the serene garden to a rivers edge and beautiful gold table occupied by one CoCo Delacour. She was wearing an elegant and ensemble, the blouse was a soft cream color and embroidered with roses into its fabric, she wore a bandaged like skirt that was above knee and egg shell white with red bottom hills. She was staring at the water as if she envied its freedom, Harry was sure she was aware of his presence so he walked to the table bowed to her, force of habit, and then sat and placed the napkin over his lap.

"_Zou don't seem surprised or happee to see me, zhis makes me very sad Harrison"_

"Yea, well things are tough all over, now be a doll and pass the cresants mademoiselle" Replied Harry in a lethargic fashion, he refused to play into her hand, he was positive what happened last night between her and her "Hand Maiden" was all a concocted plan.

"_Zou watched me die last night yet all zou can zhink a'bout iz feelling zour stomach, zou pig."_

"I don't know what the bloody hell I saw last night, I'm not sure last night even happened. So am I going to have to reach across the table and commandeer them? I would hate to break etiquette"

"_I see, well maybe its good you don't care about me, it can give you more time to focus on the debutants ball."_

"Pardon me, the what?"

"_Did zou zhink, I was waking up bayfore zhe sun everyday for my health? Zhis iz what we 'ave been working towards, if zou want to 'ave supporters in zhis war a'gainst zour Dark Lord zou will need to become more resourceful. And believe me, zhere is none more resourceful zhan zhe rich and privileged." _

"Cut the bullocks, what was the…fucking bullshit that…possessed me last night after you screamed in my mind like a bloody dying split personality? And why is Gabriella's death portrait older than her and hanging if she's not dead?! And what do you mean "your Dark Lord" I'm pretty sure his ability to kill you just as well as me makes him "your Dark Lord" as well you funny bird. And what the hell gives you the idea I would be in some bloody pageant politicking with potential Death Eaters when I could be at Hogwarts with me mates?"

"_I zhought you would 'ave realized by now, cookies aren't given to zhose who 'aven't earned zhem. And zou will participate in zhe Debutants Ball, if you remember well zhere are plenty ex Death Eaters in hiding, if one can walk tall, there are bound to be others, you just have to cajole zhem zhe right way. The scar you bear on your forehead is a sign of dark magic residing in you; it is universally acknowledged as the symbol of death, given to you by the Dark Lord himself, not to mention it is a reminder that you bested him, the darkest wizard of all zime. If Voldemort were in zour shoes he would use zhis to his a'dvantage, I suggest zou do zhe same, one must study zhere enemy if zhey 'ope to one day defeat zhem. And as for him killing me, it is quite difficult to kill someone who doesn't exist, or so I am told." _Coco shrugged passing him the cresants while pouring herself a glass of water via a glass pitcher.


End file.
